Against All Odds
by EverLaith
Summary: Hermione Granger has a secret. A secret that could tear apart the wizarding world as she knows it, and it's about to be revealed. Will she be all alone in the world? Or will she find the strength to fight for what she knows is right? Well, she isn't sure. Her world is literally upside down. AU. SS/HG
1. Prologue - My Father

**Summery: Hermione Granger has a secret. A secret that could tear apart the wizarding world as she knows it. Will she be all alone in the world? Or will she find the strength to fight for what she knows is right?**

**Authors Note: Okay, guys! I'm Ever and this is my first fic. I was trying to get up the courage to post something when I came along this. It is older and unfinished, so it's kind of tarnished but I will do my best to salvage it. Any criticism is welcomed within reason. I was going to find a beta to help me out with this since I'm rusty, but I'm honestly brand new to this site, so no beta. **

**This is a HG/SS fanfic. Please no, flaming. You have been warned. If you don't like it, don't read it. :D**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**WARNING!: Rated M for a reason! Mostly for blood and language.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, nothing in JK's wonderful world is mine. I just take them out to play once in a while.**

Prologue - My Father

My name is Hermione Jean Granger, and I am not a Muggle-born. Shocked? You aren't the only one. So many people in my life even now have issues with wrapping their heads around this elementary fact. As if even I, the know-it-all of the famous Golden Trio, had any control over her parentage. I have known about my father ever since my second year at Hogwarts. I am taken aback even now that I was able to piece all of the evidence that surrounded me together. I was merely thirteen at the time, so innocent and naive. I had only spent a little over a year in the wizarding world and the gravity of my situation could not have been appreciated by such a young witch, no matter how clever. I had only an inkling of how serious the situation was, even then. Now that I have reached adulthood I have a full understanding of what is expected of me. What I must do. I have been told by many that I am the most intelligent and talented witch my age. Maybe I got it from my father. I wouldn't be surprised.

I had heard my father's name mentioned in hushed tones among my peers ever since I had arrived on the Hogwarts Express. The fact that the Boy-Who-Lived was on the train for the first time, doubtless had something to do with this. My father's name had been whispered, especially by the Slytherin's. His true name was not the one being murmured among the students, however. My father, struck fear into all, even then. Most didn't even speak his name and when they did it wasn't his given name. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who, Voldemort. These were the names I was introduced to. I had heard horrible stories about him murdering and torturing innocents, magical and Muggle alike. I learned that he killed my best friend's parents the fateful night he was "destroyed," and had turned his wand on Harry, destroying himself. I hated and feared him then. As I should have. It was not my place to know Tom Riddle just yet.

It was as the year went on that I began to wonder how I could do things the others couldn't. I was very powerful with my wand and with potions. I was the best, out doing everyone in the class. No one ever had known a thirteen year old, second year that could brew a pollyjuice potion. I began to appear as if I was studying with all I had, trying to prove that a Muggle-born was up to the terrifying challenge of being thrust into the wizarding world as I was. The truth was that I had never put much into my schooling. It all just came so naturally to me.

My talent's began to truly scare me when I discovered that I could speak parsle-tongue. I had been attending a dueling club when Harry spoke to the snake Draco Malfoy had conjured. I remember reading about the snake language and the looks on Snape and Lockhart's face's when they heard Harry speak the dreaded language terrified me. I never spoke of it, keeping the horrid secret to myself. I heard the voices Harry spoke of too. Later we would find that a basilisk had been slithering around the school and that it had been it's voice that Harry and I had heard.

During that year I had felt a strong presence that I was drawn to awake and asleep. Now that I look back on it, it was like I was an addict, I just had not known then what my addiction was. However the pull of the addiction was strong. It was almost too strong, but in the end I prevailed, figuring out what was attacking the students in the halls. I wound up risking my life to catch a glimpse of the creature so that I might end my pain. Again I would discover later what I had been feeling, and why I could barely sleep. When I had heard the story from Dumbledore and Harry, I learned that the presence I had felt had been Tom Riddle's; Voldemort's. After some extensive searching on why I had been wanting to practically kill to get to a memory, I found the answer in an ancient text that I had found in the darkest corner of the Hogwarts library. The book looked as if it had not been touched in centuries. I can, even now years later, remember what the text stated.

_It is rare when one is compelled by magic to be at another's side. The first, is when the two people in question are soul mates. In most case's after a period of time they can even speak to each other telepathically. This is only after wizarding wedding vows have bonded them together with the most ancient of magic. This magic however is more subtle, it is not painful to the two in question. Some do not even know that they are being affected by such magic at all. This is very powerful Light magic._

_The second, and extremely rare circumstance is when a parent is separated from a child in a gruesome, life altering way. In the three cases that have been documented, the parent's soul was ripped from their body and every time the soul or presence came close to the child (it's always an only child) the child is effected, and is pulled toward their parent, and vice versa. If they resist they will experience excruciating emotional and mental pain until they make the final connection that is needed to break the is one of the Darkest forms of magic documented in wizarding history..._

At that point I had known he was my father. I had known that Lord Voldemort, that Tom Riddle, were still alive and could return to the world with a body. I prepared myself, knowing it would have to happen soon. My father wouldn't be able to bear living without me by his side, now that he had tasted my presence after being away for so long. He was getting stronger even then.

I was right, in my fourth year, an hour into the final task I felt it. I felt that irresistible pull inside me telling me, _Go be with your father. Go. Now. _I resisted, and found out later what I already knew from Harry, from Dumbledore. My father had returned.

The following night I could not control myself. It was like I was possessed, but I remember everything. Right down to the smell of the air.

**Flashback**

_I grabbed my wand, making it down to the deserted common room. I was still in my school robes, not bothering to try and sleep. My senses were humming. I couldn't stop moving, twirling my curly hair as I walked purposefully down the stairs. _

_When I reached the fireplace, my hand reached out to grip the clock on the mantle. I didn't care anymore. I needed to end my pain. I knew that if I could just touch him, my pain would end. That this dark, ancient magic would release it's hold from my throat. If I didn't complete the connection I would die of insanity. I just wished that I knew what I would do once I made the connection I so desperately wanted._

_Not realizing what I was doing, I took the small clock and tapped it with my wand. Before I knew it, I was being transported by portkey in a whirlwind of color and sound. Almost feline like, I landed on my feet steadily. Dusting off my robes, I placed the clock on a little table by my side. I looked up, my long, curly hair framing my face._

_A spidery white hand held out a silver mask, not even a foot in front of me. I took it instinctively and held it to my face. I sensed more than his presence in the room, and I was wary, averting my eyes from them, keeping my eyes at my father's feet._

_I felt his hand on the small of my back, and his voice hissed in my ear. "You are still innocent, my daughter. You should not be looked upon by such eyes yet."_

_I shivered. His voice made my skin crawl and yet it made my spirit calm. I would finally be at peace. I cleared my throat. The air in the room was stuffy, and it felt like I was gulping down soup instead of actual air. _

_"Leave me." my father ordered. "I have much to discuss with my daughter. Go."_

_I heard the whispers of four different sets of robes, and then a door closed. I looked up at the man that I had been so desperate to be with. Looking at his body he was horrifying. The pale skin, the cat like red eyes, the snake like nose, the spidery fingers, the feeling that he was towering over me. He reached out and barely brushed the pads of his finger to the hand that was now holding up the silver mask to my face. I shuddered with a sigh of relief and fear. That was all I needed. I could feel my soul beginning to quiet and calm. It was if someone was pouring hot liquid all over my body, calming every muscle, every nerve. The sensation started where he touched me and gradually spread throughout my tense body. My mind slowed, no longer reaching out for his. My soul and mind were no longer jittery. _

_I took in another gulp of the thick air. I smiled at him, removing the mask and bowing, not yet making eye contact with the man in front of me. Though, out of the corner of my eye I could see the tremor in his hand. He was feeling the relief I was. The serenity that was soul deep. _

_"Father." I whispered._

_"Daughter." he replied. His voice had the tiniest hint of compassion. Compassion that only I would ever see. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Come," he said, motioning towards two chairs in front of a fire place. "We must talk."_

**Flashback ends**

I was fifteen then. For almost three years I kept him and our meetings secret. Our meetings consisted mostly of my training in the Dark Arts, Occlumency, and Legilimency, with some pure-blood history thrown in, especially of my family's; the Slytherin's. I never saw or heard anyone when I met with him. And I began to think of him as a father, pushing the thoughts of my adoptive parents aside. He provided for me, he protected me. He even loved me in a strange kind of way that only he could. I began to love him, and it was hard for me to go back to school after our Saturday meetings and hear what others said about him and his Death Eaters. But I was the only one that would see the good in him.

The years past, and I had become more powerful than I had ever dreamed possible. I knew spells and curses that would make Albus Dumbledore himself cringe. I knew secrets of the Dark Arts that many only dreamed in their worst nightmares. But for all of my darkness, I remained the innocent little know-it-all that everyone loved when I wasn't around my father. I had to keep my power secret. Yes, I was still the know-it-all Miss Granger, but no one ever suspected who I truly was and what my talents were or even the fact that I saw the darkest wizard to ever live every week for private lessons. I was amused even then that I had so many members of the Order of the Pheonix around me, I was even trusted enough to spend a summer in their headquarters. Yet no one ever suspected the bloodline of the Gryffindor prefect, best friend of Harry Potter. To my knowledge, not even Severus Snape had known, and I had been in his presence more than once with my silver mask securely placed.

Part of me wished I could have just told the world of my father and my abilities. But I knew it was too dangerous. Father had engrained this into my memory from our very first lesson, and I would never go against his word like that. At least, while I remained a child anyway.

In the last month of my seventh year, Father called upon me as usual for my lessons, but that was not all he wished to discuss with his daughter. He had news.

**Flashback**

_"Hermione," Father called to me from his private library. _

_I turned from the potion I had been working on, closing _Blood Potions For the Dark _with a snap. I wiped my hands on a rag that had been laying next to my cauldron, quickly tossing it back to it's place on the bench as I made my way toward his voice and stood in the doorway of the library. _

_"Yes, father?" I asked._

_Father looked up at me, closing the book that he had been reading and beckoning me to cross the enormous room to him. "Come in, my daughter. I have something to tell you."_

_He was sitting in front of the fire in a black leather armchair, gazing at me over laced, white fingers. In seconds I was before him with a puff of smoke. He smirked at me. _

"_Well done."_

_"I have been taught by the best, Father." I said smiling at his praise. _

_He had been teaching me of other forms of transportation, besides Apperition and Portkeys. They weren't always possible due to most wards and other magical barriers. Iterfumo, was his favorite out of the many others, and therefore was the one he had chosen to train me in._

_Silence descended upon us. "If anyone was to figure out a way to transport oneself despite wards it would be you, sir."_

_"Hmm..." he murmured, only acknowledging my compliment with a fraction of a nod. "Hermione, you graduate in a month, correct?"_

_"Yes, sir. Right after I complete my N. E. W. T's." I replied, my eyebrows together._

_"Hermione..." he said. His red eyes were fixed on something behind me, gazing off at something distant. "How would you like it if you joined me and became second in command of my Death Eaters?" I stared at him. "You and I have already discussed that you will take the Dark Mark, but I want you to be at my side, my daughter. You need to meet the Death Eater's and be prepared to rule over them should I die at Dumbledore's or Potter's hand."_

_"Father!" I gasped. The thought had crossed my mind previously, but to have him speak her fears aloud was a shock. "Don't-!"_

_"It is inevitable that I will be killed by that old fool or that boy in the future, Hermione," he said, standing. "And I need someone of my bloodline that will lead my Death Eaters to victory and rule them with the strength I, myself, have taught them. That leaves you, daughter. I can trust no other."_

_I nodded, averting my eyes. I did not know what to say. Father approached me and took my chin in his icy fingers. "Hermione, look at me," he said. I could tell it was not an order, but a request. That made me look up. "I want you to meet with my Death Eaters and finish your training in the open," he said. "I am holding a celebration ball on the night of you graduation, welcoming the new Death Eater's to our ranks. I would like to introduce you then."_

_I looked up into his red eyes, not a hint of fear in my emotions. I nodded. "Of course, Father." I replied. Lord Voldemort smiled._

**Flashback ends**

It is three days until I will be introduced to my father's men. Three days until I have to bear the Dark Mark against my skin. Three days until my deepest, darkest secret will be revealed to the world. I don't know how Harry, Ron, Dumbledore or the rest of Hogwarts School will take this news. The news that their brightest, most talented student and promising Head Girl is the daughter of the most feared man alive and is going to stand by his side. I don't know how I will take it, but I have three days to be with them, before my life changes forever.

How on earth will I survive this? I have to choose between my friends and my father. And I have three days left to decide. How I wish I could have them both.

**Author's Note: So, how did you like it? I can't wait to get some feedback soon. Next chapter will be up ASAP.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Lady Riddle

**A/N: I'm sorry that this took me so much longer than I thought, but here it is! Thank you everyone for the reviews and follows! So, without further ado, chapter one of Against All Odds.**

**UPDATE!: Forgive me. I did not realize that there were no breaks. I have fixed that, so I hope it is easier for everyone. I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe. JK does.**

* * *

Chapter One

Lady Riddle

I was on the last question on my Defense Against the Dark Arts exam, when my mind began to wander towards the days ahead. Today was a Thursday. On Saturday, the whole 7th year class would be graduating. After the reception, and after saying good-bye to all my friends and teachers, I would go to the Slytherin mansion, and prepare myself for the ball. I tried to push it out of my mind, but the thought of it consumed my brain. I would be leaving everything I loved behind in three days, to become the second most feared person on the planet, and the most powerful witch known to man. I smirked. I had hid my talents from all of my professors so well.

But how would I survive as Lady Riddle? The only people I would know when I left would be Father, the Malfoy's, Snape, Parkinson and a few other Slytherin's, and I wasn't exactly friendly with any of them except for Father. Of course, another problem was that I would have to prove my loyalty to Snape pretty fast if the Order was to know I was still on their side. That was yet another issue that I had yet to solve. One of many.

I had every intention to stay faithful to the Order. I might have hidden my true identity for years to please my father and protect myself, but I knew in my heart of hearts he was wrong about the cause he fought so hard for. He had killed my best friends parents, for Merlin's sake. I loved my father with everything I was, but I knew that murdering and torturing was not the way to do things, no matter how much you believed in something.

I had procrastinated enough. Now that I was about to graduate I had to turn my attention to my responsibilities. I had wasted to much time trying to form a bond with my father that sometimes I forgot there was even a war going on around me. I couldn't have that. I wanted the Order to be successful in the war. I wanted there to be peace. Even though I knew deep down that the chance of there being peace with my father in this world was slim to none. I knew this even though it hurt my heart to even think it. Despite my feelings for my father I couldn't let him destroy the world to get what he wanted. The Order meant peace. I just had to figure out how I could have peace and my father. I couldn't bear to let my father waste away in Azkaban. Was it possible? Could I get the Order to trust me to help them win this war? Could I prevent my father from being sentenced to Azkaban, or worse dying in the war that he created? The Order HAS to let me help them. It was the only way. What if-?

"Hermione?"

I jumped, pulling myself out of my deep reverie and looking up into clear, bright green eyes. I looked around. People all around me were scurrying out of the Great Hall. The N.E.W.T.'s for Defense Against the Dark Arts had ended. I gasped, looking down. My exam was gone.

"Harry James Potter!" I snapped at him, picking up one of my heaviest books from my bag and lobbing it at his head.

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed, putting his arms in front of his face and dodging the flying book. "Hermione! What in the name of Merlin-?"

"You were sitting right behind me!" I shrieked. "Why did you not wake me? What if I fail? Damn it all, Harry!" I couldn't believe I had been dozing in my test. On the last question no less! I never had fallen asleep in a class before, let alone a test. I was horrified with myself. Father would be so disappointed in me.

The book landed with a crash on the other side of the aisle, pages flying. I cursed under my breath, and summoned it with a flick of my wand, drawing back my hand again to continue my assault on my friend. Just as I was about to bring it down on his head my wrist was caught by warm, firm fingers. I looked over my shoulder.

"Even if I do enjoy the sight of you beating young Mr. Potter over the head with your Potions book immensely, Miss. Granger," An extremely familiar voice said softly in my ear. "I am afraid that I will have to dock ten points from you for assaulting a fellow student." Snape sneered.

I came so close to screaming, "That's Lady Riddle to you, Snape!" but I didn't. I controlled myself just in time. Tears streaming down my cheeks from the stress and from the unfairness of it all, I jerked my wrist out of Snape's grip, let out a cry of frustration and sprinted out of the Hall.

Perhaps a nap would do me some good. Clearly all this pressure was getting to me. I couldn't lose control like that. Not ever. What was wrong with me?

I didn't notice Snape and Harry exchanging a worried look behind my retreating back.

* * *

"Okay, two more exams, Potions and Transfiguration." Ron said through a mouth full of mashed potatoes. It was lunch and we had two more exams for the day. None of the seventh years were looking forward to them. Most had opted to go to their common rooms, the library or the grounds for some last minute cramming instead of eating. Therefore the Great Hall was mostly full of first, second and third years. "Damn, those two are going to be a royal pain." Ron swallowed, not noticing his best friend and his sister's disgusted look. "Look on the bright side, though," he continued, taking a gulp of Pumpkin juice. "At the end of the week we'll be free at last."

"'Bright side'?" Harry and I said together.

Ron looked questioningly at the people around him. "Mate, we'll be free of our Professor's and homework. What could be better than that?"

Ginny looked over at me sympathetically. "I understand why you dumped him. You're right. He _is_ a complete idiot."

Ron looked insulted. Harry laughed, eying me apprehensively. We hadn't talked since the little incident with Snape after Defense Against the Dark Arts exams that morning, so things were still a little tense between the two of us.

"Ron," I said, turning to face my ex-boyfriend and current friend. "Tell me who's outside the walls of Hogwarts right this moment." Ron looked at me blankly. "Voldemort!" I said. "And who's the one destined to kill him if nobody else finds another way?"

"Harry." Ron mumbled, having the sense to hang his head.

"Exactly." I said, turning back and taking a bite of my salad.

"Couldn't you be a little more sensitive, Ronald?" Ginny asked, taking Harry's hand and squeezing it gently for comfort.

I was in a bad mood. I didn't really want to deal with them at the moment. All I wanted was to forget about Hogwarts, forget about the Death Eaters, and to forget especially about Harry's destiny to kill my father. I couldn't dwell on that just now, however. I had to enjoy spending time with my friends, because after graduation I might never see them again. Yet, another part of me just wanted to run off with Father so that I wouldn't have to say good-bye.

"No, he's right, Herm, Gin," Harry said calmly. "It's a good thing we will be graduating soon. We'll be able to help the Order with whatever needs to be done then. Instead of waiting around here for something to happen."

I didn't need to be having this conversation with them at the moment. All I wanted to do was to forget the whole thing, at least for a couple of hours. At that moment the bell rang. I sighed with relief, standing up to wait for Professor McGonagall to start our exam.

* * *

"I just wanted to mention it, Professor's." Harry's voice said.

I froze. I had been taking one last walk of the school, drinking in all the memories and all the experiences I had had with my friends, with my professors. It was Friday night; I was doing my rounds as Head Girl, "making sure all the students were in bed, and out of trouble." I was expecting to tell off a first year or two, dock a few points and send them off to bed. I was not expecting Harry's voice, and I was definitely not expecting him to be with a professor. Let alone two!

Thinking fast, I hid behind a statue of Derek the Dim and listened carefully as three pairs of boots stopped just before the statue. I cringed. Damn, why couldn't they just keep on walking?

I heard a murmur of accent. "We are glad you came to us, Harry," An old, tired voice said. "Professor Snape and I have been worrying about her too."

I furrowed my eyebrows, turning my head to listen a fraction better. The Headmaster and Professor Snape worried? The Headmaster I could understand, he worried very much about Harry, and therefore he had his watchful eyes always on the other two participants of the Golden Trio. The bat-like, Potions Master of the dungeons worrying about my well being, however? It almost seemed laughable. Why would he care about the insufferable know-it-all? I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I wasn't even sure they were speaking about me. I didn't need to jump to conclusions.

"Her behavior yesterday after the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam was due to stress, Headmaster," A deep familiar voice said, as if this conclusion was so simple a first year could have come up with it. "All students have reactions due to stress of the N.E.W.T.'s in one way or another."

So they were talking about me, eh? I leaned in closer, hearing Harry's frustrated sigh.

"I think I can read my friend accurately after seven years of knowing her, Professor Snape," Harry said. I could practically hear his green eyes flashing behind his glasses. If only they knew where I was hiding.

"And I have seen more meltdowns from students over the past eighteen years of my teaching here than you can count, Potter. I think I can tell by now," Snape snapped.

"Harry, Severus, please," Dumbledore said his voice exasperated. "We all are worried for Hermione. We all acknowledge this. Severus, have you ever seen Miss Granger behave in such a way toward Harry or Mr. Weasley?"

"No, Headmaster."

I smiled, imagining Snape's scowl and Harry's smirk.

"Something must be going on that she is not informing us. In your years of experience, Severus, and your years of being around Hermione, Harry, would you not agree?"

There was a rustling of fabric as the two younger men nodded in agreement. Noticing I wasn't breathing, I drank in some cool air and continued to listen. What conclusion would the three most brilliant men I knew, excluding my father, come up with? I was interested.

"All we can do now is watch her. If her condition of unrest gets worse in the next few weeks I will confront her. Harry, if you notice anything else, come to me or Professor Snape."

"Yes, sir," Harry said, his voice resigned. "I just wanted to make sure you were aware of the circumstances, Professors."

"Thank you, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Now I suggest you head to your dorm before the lady in question catches you out of bed."

"Yes, sir," Harry repeated. "Thank you, sir."

I heard Harry leave.

The two other professors' didn't move, apparently watching the Boy Who Lived go until he was out of earshot.

"What shall I do, Headmaster?" Snape asked, softly.

My senses alert, I turned my focus back on their conversation. I heard Dumbledore sigh.

"Find out what you can from Hermione, Severus," The Headmaster said. "Keep discrete, however. There is definitely some truth in Haryy's words. There is something she isn't sharing with us, wouldn't you agree?"

There was a pause. I wish I could see the expression on Snape's face.

"What is your theory, Headmaster?" Snape asked his voice low.

"I cannot say," Dumbledore said, his voice serious with worry. "Have you not seen her during her exams? The way she acts like she is daydreaming? You are not the only professor to come to me and report this. This is most unusual for Miss Granger." There was another long pause. "Whatever it is, I fear that it could be dangerous."

"Aye, Headmaster." Snape murmured.

"Go get some sleep, Severus. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow, if I am not mistaken?" Snape growled. Damn! He was going to be at the ball tomorrow night. I had completely forgotten about that! "You will need it to get through tomorrow. When should I be expecting you?"

"Next Friday night, if nothing happens, Headmaster," Snape rumbled. "The Dark Lord will more than likely wish for my constant presencethe following week. He has expressed to me that he has plans that he will want to discuss with his head Death Eaters. That and he has reported to me that he is to announce something of great important at the ball tomorrow. As you well know."

"Yes, I do. Very well," said Dumbledore. "Goodnight, old friend."

His footfalls echoed on the hard stone floor as the Headmaster departed. Snape remained for a few seconds after the sound of Dumbledore's boots had faded.

"Good night to you, Headmaster." I heard Snape whisper softly and with a swish of his cloak and a click of his heel, he was gone.

* * *

"Congratulations!"

Shouts rang out through the Great Hall as families, friends and Professor's shouted their support to the graduating class.

I grinned. I hadn't let my mind dwell on the night ahead not once since I had awoken that morning. Knowing it would come in time, and that it would look odd if I looked ill on my graduation day, especially to three in particular wizards.

"Congrats, Hermione!" yelled Ron at the top of his voice, wrapping his arms around me so that he could pick me up and spin me around.

I squealed happily, laughing. "Congratulations to you too, Ronald!" I giggled.

"Hey! My turn!" shouted a voice behind us. Ron let me down and I found myself in Harry's embrace. He picked me up and spun me around a turn, followed with a kiss on my cheek as he placed me back on my feet. "Congratulations, Herm!"

"And you!" I said excitedly. "Come on, we have to get pictures, then we have a reception, and then we can say good-bye to the Professors."

"Herm, Collin's already got the pictures done. He told us he'd send them to us later next week. Next on the list is food. I'm starving!"

Forty-five minutes later I was sitting at a round table with food still piled on my plate. I had tried to make my own plate with a salad and some finger food, but Harry and Ron had taken it upon themselves and said that I need to eat 'real' food for once.

I looked around, smiling at who was sitting at my table. I knew it had to have been planned on who was sitting at our table, especially after the conversation with Harry, Snape and the Headmaster last night. Around me sat Harry, Ron, Ginny, Tonks, Remus, Bill, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore and Snape. I was squished between Ron and Harry, while Snape and the Headmaster were across from me. Snape's permanent scowl had deepened when the Headmaster had insisted vehemently that he sit with the group. I felt like rolling my eyes. Men, no matter how intelligent they are, they're still stupid. Could they had been more obvious that they were watching me?

I heard Snape growl across from me. I could tell he wasn't enjoying his little babysitting job, and it kind of made me feel for him. I glanced up at him, feeling his eyes on me. Black met brown, and if I hadn't been taught by father I wouldn't have felt Snape entering my mind. Slamming my barriers down around me, I forced him out. He was good. Too good. It took me several seconds to come back to reality. He was almost as good as father. No one at our table noticed our soft gasp in unison. I fixed my now emotionless eyes on Snape, glaring at him. I could tell that he was carefully controlling the urge to look away. I had been taught by the best.

Livid, I pushed my chair away from the table, and stood gracefully, keeping his gazed locked with mine. Walking toward the great double doors behind him, I took as slight detour in my rout and grasped the back of his chair. Everyone was so engrossed in their own conversations not to notice me as I bent forward over Snape's ear. I was no longer his student, therefore no longer afraid of confronting him.

"I don't mean to be rude, Professor Snape," I said delicately, my voice deathly sweet. I could handle them watching out for me, but I could not handle them trying to extract the information that they wanted from my mind. Snape, unfortunately for him, had crossed a very thin line. "But could you please inform me why you just tried to enter my mind, without my permission?"

Snape turned his neck to look at me, his back ramrod straight, but he had chosen not to speak. Instead a his scowl had disappeared and his lips pressed together in distaste.

I smirked. "You don't have an answer for me, do you, Professor?" Snape sneered back. We stared at each other for a moment. I let a twinkle come to my eyes, knowing it would infuriate him. I liked Snape's classes, and I was the only one who stood up for him, besides Dumbledore, but for right now, he deserved a telling off. I was infuriated. "For your information, Professor Snape, you will find out what I have been hiding from you all tonight. All you need is patience, and your questions will be answered for you."

Snape's eyes flashed with astonishment and alarm. I stood up, knowing this was the time to take my leave for the Slytherin mansion. "I suspect I will be seeing you tonight, Professor." I said, and strode out of the room with a wave of goodbye to my friends.

I felt the eyes of Harry, Snape and Dumbledore follow me out.

* * *

"Father?" I called, my voice echoing throughout the Entrance Hall to the enormous mansion. "I'm home!"

There was a small 'pop' and Lord Voldemort stood before me. He smiled and took me into his arms.

"Welcome home, my daughter," he said. He pulled back and flicked his wand. The familiar silver mask hung between us. "It is not time for my followers to see you just yet. I wouldn't mind if it was just Bella and Cissy here, but there are a few other Death Eaters here also, Hermione." I nodded, smiling at my father.

"Shall I escort you to your room, Lady Riddle?" Father asked, holding out his arm.

"I would like that very much, Father," I replied, placing the silver mask upon my face, and feeling it stick firmly to my skin. With another small 'pop' and a swish of our robes we were in my new rooms. My mouth dropped.

The floor caught my attention first. It was a mirror like black marble and underneath, like I was standing on glass, were huge silver snakes slithering beneath my feet. They shimmered as if each scale were actually made of silver. It was beyond anything I had ever seen before. The walls were also made of black marble, but they had small green lines running across them, like cracks of green light in the darkness. They were so small and spidery you had to look close to notice them. They were quite beautiful, and I loved the contrast.

At the end of the large room was a magnificent ebony canopy bed. The comforter was made of black suede and the pillows and sheets were made of silver silk. The hangings were pulled back so I could see the bed, and they too were a gorgeous see-through material I had never seen before.

My eyes traveled the room to the closet door. I looked to father, who nodded his approval. I went to it, pulling it open. It was a empty. I looked around questioningly at my father.

"Close the door, dear daughter," he said. After I had done so, he said, "What do you wish to wear tonight? Think of it." I thought of one of the most elegant dresses I had seen in Hogsmeade before exams. I looked up at him. "Now, open it again."

I gasped as the door swung open at my touch. There, hovering a few inches from the ground was the very dress I had imagined. It was a strapless, taffeta dress with a slit up the leg that came up right above the knee. It was a beautiful shade of dark green with a black sheen. It also had an intricate lace up back that showed even more skin. It was one of the most beautiful dresses I had ever seen. It was so elegant. That wasn't all however. Hovering next to the dress were a pair of strappy, black, three-inch high-heels, and a silver, diamond and emerald necklace with matching earrings. They were beautiful.

"Father! Oh, father, thank you!" I said, turning back to him and hugging him tightly. Once again, I found myself not really caring what he looked like, for I knew I was the only one he loved that loved him back.

We continued on with the tour. The next room I entered was a beautiful black marble bathroom with a large, Jacuzzi size tub on one end, a large shower on the other. A long counter separated the two with an equally long mirror. The marble in the bathroom was exactly like the marble walls in my bedroom. It was so beautiful. The taps for the sink, the shower and the tub were all shaped like snake heads the knobs like snake tails.

We exited the bathroom and entered the last door. Tears came to my eyes. It looked exactly like the Hogwarts' library. The smell was the same, the look was the same, everything was spot on. It was an exact duplicate. I looked over at Father, who had remained standing in the doorway. He was looking at me with an understanding smile.

"I knew you loved its library," he said. "As did I when I went to Hogwarts. I hope you like it, Hermione. It is my gift to you on this special day."

"Oh, Father, it's wonderful. I love it," I said, wiping away the tears that were clinging to my eyelashes. "Thank you." I was missing it already and I hadn't been away for more than an hour.

Well, at least I'll have Snape, Parkinson and the Malfoy's to keep me from getting too homesick. I mentally rolled my eyes as we made our way back to my room.

"Bella, Cissy, Pansy," Father hissed.

I turned my mouth in a thin line, as I turned in unison with my father to meet the three women, my silver mask still in place.

"Master," Bella said, falling to her knees with the other two and kissing the hem of my father's robs. When the three women had returned to their feet my father looked at them all expectantly.

"Acknowledge your Lady!" my father spat.

The three women looked startled, and quickly got on their hands and knees to kiss my robes. I was disgusted by the sight, bile rising in my throat. It wasn't right, but I would have to accept it until the Order and the Ministry won the war, or I would have to deal with it until my dying day. I mentally cringed at the thought. I hoped I could figure out how to make everything all right in the end.

"This is my daughter, and your Lady," Father said, motioning to me. "She will be more formally introduced later tonight. Prepare her for the ball. It's in three hours. I will be back to retrieve her then."

Bella Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson nodded, averting their eyes from me and my father. My father left.

"Is she ready?" Father's voice came from my bed room.

"Yes, Master." I heard Pansy Parkinson say nervously. "Narcissa and Bellatrix are putting the final touches on her hair. They should be out at any moment."

I had made Pansy and Bellatrix stay outside the bathroom while I took off my mask. I didn't want anyone to realize who I was until Father introduced me, and I knew that the likelihood of Narcissa Malfoy figuring out who I was slim. Narcissa Malfoy hadn't seen me since the Quidditch World Cup, and even then she hadn't paid me much attention.

"You're done, milady," Narcissa said bowing, averting her gaze.

Putting on my silver mask I stood and swept past her, entering my bedroom. Father turned to me as I entered and inspected me with a warmness in his eyes I had never seen before.

"Leave us."

Three small 'pops' verified they had done as they were told.

"Come, now," he said, beckoning me to him. "Let me see you."

I reached up, removing my mask. There was a pause while father studied me closely. I shifted nervously, waiting for his opinion.

"You look beautiful, my darling daughter," Father said, taking my hand and looking me up and down.

"Thank you, father," I said, beaming at him. I felt like smirking. I couldn't wait to see Pansy, Draco and Snape's face. That would be worth going through all this torture.

Narcissa, Bella and Pansy had done marvelous work. My hair was up in intricate curls that piled at the back of my head. Placed evenly on top were small diamond clips that added spark to my hair. My skin was smooth and pale, almost porcelain like, and my eye shadow was a dark green, bringing the flecks of green out in my brown eyes. My lips were glossy, my cheeks had a touch of pink. I myself was very impressed. I had never looked this good.

"It is time to introduce you, Hermione Riddle," Father said softly, waving his wand and banishing the mask out of my grasp. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, father," I said, squaring my shoulders.

Taking my arm in his, with a puff of smoke we appeared in front of magnificent, oak double doors. There was a low rumble of the sounds of hundreds people behind the door. Father and I were silent as we turned to face them. He knocked lightly once, giving the signal.

Just as the doors began to open I heard the familiar voice of Wormtail call, "May I introduce our Lord and Master, the Dark Lord and his daughter, our Lady and Mistress, Lady Riddle!"

* * *

**A/N: It's shorter than I would have liked, but I have plans for the next chapter. Teehee. Which should be up in the next couple of days so watch out for it! **

**I hope that everyone enjoyed it! Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Truth and Duty

**A/N: I apologize for being two days late posting! I just started a new job and things have been crazy around here. Forgive me! Lol. Thank you so much for the reviews. You guys have honestly been great. Okay, I'll stop rambling. Here is chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter Two - Truth and Duty

"I don't know, Headmaster!" I said, frustrated at the old man before me. I had explained to him what Miss Granger had told me only moments ago, and now he was asking thickheaded questions. For all the mans brains, he truly could act ignorant. "All I know," I said, trying to regain some of my self-control. "Is what she said. Nothing more, sir."

Potter eyed both of us, and spoke up. "Tonight?" Potter asked, looking at me with his vivid green eyes. "What are you doing tonight, Professor? I know you won't be at Grimmauld."

"I don't see how it is any of your business, Potter, but I'll be at the Slytherin mansion," I said, pacing between Potter's chair and Dumbledore's desk. "No one knew about where I would be except for Dumbledore, the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. Miss Granger shouldn't have known."

"Maybe she doesn't, Severus." Dumbledore said quietly. "Maybe she just said it to throw you off guard. Or perhaps she assumes you will be at Grimmauld tonight."

"She didn't like it when you broke into her mind, Professor. She might have just said it to get you off her back."

I looked between Headmaster and student. This was unbelievable! Miss Granger supposedly knew nothing outside of what Potter and Dumbledore told her, and yet, here she was, practically waving the knowledge that she knew about the Celebration Ball in my face, and the old fool and the Boy Who Lived couldn't understand how dangerous it could be having her know about it. I growled under my breath. How could she know about it? She didn't know I wasn't going to be at Headquarters. Could she have just been referring to Grimmauld, and was just telling me to be patient to throw me off like Albus and Potter said? No. That didn't explain why she was so powerful in Occlumency...

"Potter, did you teach Miss Granger Occlumency?" I asked.

"No, sir."

I stared at the boy a moment, then turned to the Headmaster. "She had me out of her mind in seconds, Dumbledore." I said. Dumbledore's eyebrows raised. "Only you, Potter and the Dark Lord himself could hide their minds that well from me." I paused. "She must have been taught by one of you, because I would have never had the patience to teach her."

Potter and I looked at Dumbledore. "I have never spoken to her about it, Severus."

"She couldn't have taught herself. There is no possible way she could be that powerful and that proficient in Occlumency on her own." I said, my voice low.

We looked at each other. It was then I noticed an alarmed look in Albus' eyes. I had long informed Albus of the Dark Lords plans to introduce his daughter at the ball tonight. Was there a connection to his daughter and Miss. Granger? No. There couldn't have been any possibility that Miss Granger could have had such sensitive information. Only the most trusted in the Order knew of her existence. Potter didn't even know, and wouldn't until the meeting tonight at Grimmauld. I opened my mouth to speak, but a searing pain shot through my left forearm at that exact moment.

"Damn!" I cursed through clenched teeth, clutching my left arm tightly. "I have been summoned, Headmaster, I will see you next week."

I stood, turned on my heel, and I was gone.

* * *

"Ah, Severus," a smooth voice said behind me. I spun around. "You're here."

"Lucius," I replied, acknowledging the man before me and adjusting my robes, looking around. "Where is our Lord?"

"Attending our Lady," the blond said, tapping his cane against the marble floor. "I was told to wait here until you arrived, and then watch the entrance. Our Lord wants everyone to be here before he introduces his daughter."

I nodded, looking up at the sound of footsteps coming down the spiral staircase.

"Severus?" She greeted me with warm smile, holding out her hand as she came to meet me.

"Narcissa," I said, inclining my head to the lady, taking her hand and brushing my lips against her fingers. "I have not seen you in many months. How are you?"

"As well as can be expected, Severus," Narcissa said, her lips tight. "The Dark Lord wishes me to tend his daughter tonight, until she names her personal servants. I am off to fetch some of my personal fragrances from my rooms. I cannot be long."

"Of course," I said. _Snobs. The Malfoy's give such a bad name to the nobles that are pure-blood._ I rolled my eyes mentally. "Let us not keep you."

Narcissa nodded and acknowledging her husband with only a glance, left.

"The actual ball will be starting in thirty minutes minutes," Lucius said, watching his wife leave with his cold, grey eyes. "Shall we go stand by the door, dear friend?"

"Of course."

As we reached our posts, my mind had already slipped to that of Miss Granger. What was she hiding? And what was she planning?

* * *

"Good evening, Maverick, Iris," I welcomed the brunette, shaking his hand.

"Good evening, Severus," said Maverick Parkinson, his dark eyes bright under his silver mask. "I see we are rather early."

"Not at all," I said politely, waving it away with my hand. "The Dark Lord has yet to arrive."

Mentally I was growling and rolling my eyes. I hated this simpering shit. The most powerful pure-blooded families would be here tonight. Some of them would even be old nobles of some of the royal European families. Unfortunately, the most powerful families would be the family Malfoy, the family Snape, and the family Lestrange. The head families always hosted in place of the Dark Lord when he had business to attend to. In other words that meant that tonight it would be Lucius and myself that would be responsible for things until the Dark Lord arrived. Since Bella and Narcissa were helping Lady Riddle, and Draco be would apart of the ceremony.

I nodded to the Parkinson's to go on as the Goyle's appeared behind them. Most nobles liked the attention they got being rich and powerful. I was one of the few that didn't. Being the last Snape of a line that had been strong and powerful for centuries, it was my duty to act as an entire family unit. Go to all the balls, all the weddings, all the parties. It got old, and I had had about enough of it. The strain and the pressure of finding a wife and starting a family so I could continue the Snape family line was growing as well, especially when my fellow aristocrats would inform me they knew a "nice girl that would be a wonderful mother and house keeper." I had no desire for a wife. I had gotten sucked into the Death Eaters circle at quite a young age, and when I had turned to spy for the Order I had no wish to risk the safety of a wife and children. I had hoped to start a family when the war had ended. Instead, the war had been prolonged by the Dark Lords return and the prospect of me starting a family started to become very slim indeed.

The woman I marry, if I married at all, would be my choice, and my choice alone. Others were not going to assume that they could choose for me. That included the dear Headmaster. On top of it all the aristocrats and Death Eaters assumed that I wanted the "nice girl that would be a wonderful mother and house keeper." Yes, she would have to be a good mother. I had every intention of continuing my line, of course. However, I was not going to have the trophy wife all my fellow nobles possessed. I wanted someone who could at least think for herself. Who would question me and debate with me, not one that will bow to my every whim.

"Severus?"

I snapped back to reality, turning and looking a Lucius.

"That would be all of them, I believe," Lucius said. "Wormtail should be introducing the last of them now." He paused, and turned to me, looking down at his watch. "Narcissa should be here any second. You're escorting Bella, am I correct?"

I gritted my teeth subtly and nodded. "Since her husband passed last month, I thought I would, since I, myself, am without a wife."

Lucius grinned. "You never seemed to me to be the one to get married and settle down, Severus. The women been hounding you even more lately, I have noticed."

"Have you?"

"Who was it that tried to win your affections last week? Phillipa Flint?"

I growled in response, pulling the cuffs of my jet black, dress robes down.

Lucius laughed. "I apologize, dear friend. The women love you, you might as well resign yourself to it."

"I pray I have no advances this night. One night of peace would be ideal," I murmured, making the blond laugh again.

"Depends on if Bella stays close to you or not, and if Lady Riddle doesn't take an interest in you." Lucius pointed out.

I glared at Lucius.

"You're the most eligible bachelor in Britain, Severus," Lucius said seriously. "You're just going to have to face it. The likelihood of Lady Riddle asking about you is more than high. Women want your money and your influence in the magical community. They would be daft not to see it. How you have gone this long without a wife, I will never know."

"That's precisely why I ignore them all, Lucius," I stated, catching Bella and Narcissa with the corner of my eye as they descended the stairs. "I can't stand a gold digger."

"But neither are you looking for a wife," Lucius pointed out. "The women will keep trying to get your attention, especially since your forty-fifth birthday is coming fast. You know the noble law?"

"Yes, Lucius, I know the noble law, and I am not yet 41."

_A man must be married by the age of forty-five. A woman must be married by the age of twenty-five. The noble law can kiss my- _

"Good evening, Narcissa, Bella," Lucius' voice interrupted my thoughts and I hurriedly echoed the greeting, taking Bella's arm. The two women were dazzling. Narcissa was dressed in a halter-top, midnight blue dress, that flowed around her ankles. Diamonds sparkled against the dark fabric, making it look like the night sky. Her hair was up in a French bun, and her make-up as cool and crisp. The sapphire and diamond choker around her neck added to her beauty, bringing light to her sky blue eyes. Bella was in a bright red dress, that was also a halter-top, but it had a low back with four pieces of cloth connecting at the back with a diamond pendant as the cloth flowed to the floor. Her black hair hung down in curls, and her make-up was smoky. Both women were beautiful, but neither were my taste.

Lucius and Narcissa led the way towards the double doors that led to the Grand Ballroom. Everyone was inside now, and Lucius and Narcissa would be next down the flight of stairs.

"Lord Lucius Malfoy and his Lady, Narcissa Malfoy." Wormtail announced to the crowd below. Lucius and Narcissa began to walk down the stairs, acknowledging the crowds cheers with small smirks.

I ground my teeth. I had forgotten about the talk escorting Bellatrix would ensue. I could hear it now, _"Now, I understand why he didn't marry sooner. He was taken by Lady Bella, but he couldn't woo her, because of her marriage to the late Lord Lestrange." "I wonder if they planned Lord Lestrange's death." "I wonder when they'll marry."_

"Relax, Severus," I looked down at Bella, she was smiling serenely at me, as we waited for Lucius and Narcissa to reach the bottom of the stairs. "You're among friends here."

I let a small smile grace my lips. "Of course, Bella."

When she looked away my gaze went directly to Wormtail, who was standing only mere feet away, and who was smiling broadly at me. I glared at him in warning, panic rising in my throat. I couldn't have unnecessary attention put upon me. I had enough being one of the richest and one of the most powerful nobles. I didn't need any more attention then I already had.

"Lord Severus Snape, escorting Lady Bellatrix Lestrange." Wormtail called.

I sighed with relief, glad I wouldn't have to kill one of the Dark Lords favorites. Bellatrix and I descended the green marble steps, nodding and smirking at the applause and cheers we recieved from our fellows.

"See, it's not so hard, Severus," Bella murmured next to me. "Walking down the stairs and getting cheered for our loyalty to our Lord."

"I would have to agree, Lady Bella," I murmured back.

Once we reached the bottom, Lucius and Narcissa met up with us, shaking off Mr. and Mrs. Crabbe.

"I suppose we should make our way to our seats," Lucius said, his arm around his wife's waist. I nodded in agreement, and we made our way to the host and guests of honor table.

The Grand Ballroom, was decorated like the rest of the mansion, black marble. But it had a likeness to the Great Hall in many ways. It had the same ceiling that mirrored the sky, high windows, the table at the end where the staff would sit. The only differences were the black marble, the silver snake columns around the perimeter of the room, the stairs at the entrance, and of course the balcony above the stairs.

The head table was set for seven tonight. Since the Dark Lord would sit in the middle, and Lady Riddle to his right, Lucius would sit to his left, then Narcissa, then Wormtail. On Lady Riddle's right would be Bella, then myself.

I pulled out Bella's chair, and after making sure she was comfortable, I sat down myself. I looked around the enormous ballroom. My position couldn't have been more perfect. From where I was sitting, I could see where Lady Riddle would enter as well as where she would be seated, and I could tell if anything out of the ordinary happened. My mind wanted so desperately to go back to what Miss Granger had said to me only a couple of hours before, but I had to keep my mind on my work. Spying for the Order.

"I heard you helped Lady Riddle prepare for tonight," I said smoothly, turning on my Lucius like charm that usually had women starry eyed in the matter of moments. It was disgusting how easy it was.

"I did," Bella replied, smiling at me and looking up at me through her lashes.

"Do you think she will suffice? Will she live up to our Lord's standards?"

"I'm not sure," Bella said sipping her champagne. "She is stern, head-strong and bold, but there is a certain innocence about her. Like she hasn't faced the real world yet."

"Isn't that the way the Dark Lord wanted it?" I asked, my eyes darting between the doors at the other side of the room and Bella. "For our Lady to be innocent until she was out of school, and of age?"

"Correct..." Bella said, letting the word roll off her tongue. "But I didn't detect any fire in the girl, Severus. There was no excitement in her eyes. Only nerves and fear."

"That's only natural. Not many people have your bravery when it comes to such celebrations, such ceremonies."

Bella tilted her head, as if pondering something. "I think I know her..." she said after a moment.

"Hmm?"

"Lady Riddle, there is something familiar about her, something I can't place," Bella turned to look at me, tearing her eyes off the opposite wall.

I furrowed my eyebrows, studying her closely and leaning forward. "Why do you say that?" I said resting my forearms against the table.

I thought I saw a tinge of color come to Bella's cheeks. _Damn. Maybe I'm too good._

"I don't know," Bella said, looking away. "Her hair, the way she held herself, the way she held her wand... I don't know. It just seemed familiar."

I moved back slightly, not wanting to pressure her. "Is she like her father at all?"

Bella nodded. "Very commanding in presence and in tone," Bella smiled. "He taught her well over the years, she has our Lord's talent. She will make him proud."

I smirked. "Good."

Before I could ask another question, another voice interrupted. "Bella, could I have a word?" Narcissa was at her sisters side, hovering over her shoulder.

"Of course, Cissy."

Bella got up and moved a few paces away, smiling at me once more before turning her full attention on her sister.

I let my mind slide back to my conversation with Potter and the Headmaster. They had said neither of them had taught Miss Granger Occlumency, and I certainly hadn't. The most powerful Occlumens known to the wizarding world was the Headmaster, the Dark Lord, Potter and myself. Potter had said he hadn't, and for some reason I didn't doubt that. Potter wanted to keep his friends out of war as much as possible. That was well known. The Headmaster had said he hadn't either, and I couldn't see him lying about such a thing. There would be no logical reason to teach her anything of the sort. That left the Dark Lord and myself. I knew I hadn't taught her. The thought would never have crossed my mind. So that left the Dark Lord and yet there was no reason for him to so. He would sooner kill her on site for being a Muggle-born and a friend of Potter. It didn't make any sense. Why would he need her anyway?

That's when it all fell into place. My heart started beating like crazy until my vision became blurry. Flashes of memory went through my head in blinding flashes. My conversation with Miss Granger, her unexplained talent in Occlumency, the Headmasters face when he heard the news, the Dark Lord being the only other person who could have taught her such fine skills, Lady Riddle's appearance tonight.

That's when Wormtail's voice boomed throughout the ballroom, "May I introduce our Lord and Master, the Dark Lord and his daughter, our Lady and Mistress, Lady Riddle!"

We all stood together as the two figures appeared in the doorway. The Dark Lord in his usual black robes, and his daughter, Lady Riddle, by his side. They began to walk slowly, and purposefully down the marble staircase, both looking extremely regal with their heads held high, smirks playing on their lips and emotionless eyes. Applause broke out, and I felt Bella slip back into her place beside me. No one cheered, I noticed, but the glittering eyes and sneers of satisfaction scattered the Grand Ballroom.

Once Lord and Lady had gotten down the stairs, they were easier for me to see, and it was then that my eyes fixed on the woman at Lord Voldemort's arm.

She was wearing a gorgeous gown of dark green, that was strapless and showed her curves and bust beautifully. Her skin looked smooth and glowed with warmth and health, and her brown and gold curls framed her face wonderfully. She was beautiful. After I cleared my head of such an odd thought I realized that my hunch was correct, that I really had pieced the puzzle together, but that all of that didn't matter now.

Miss Hermione Granger, Know-It-All, former Head Girl of Hogwarts, was presently on the arm of her father, Lord Voldemort. I looked at Lucius. His eyebrows were raised, and he looked over at me with surprise and disbelief. Was it true?

We continued our applause until the Dark Lord had sat down several long moments later. It startled me when I felt her breath on my neck, the whisper of her dress against my robes, the radiating heat between her hand and mine.

"Didn't I tell you?" she whispered. "All you needed was patience."

And as suddenly as she had come, she was gone, and was seating herself beside her father.

My heart was racing. Granger was Lady Riddle and the Headmaster had suspected it. Damn that man! I knew he had known something.

"Sit," the Dark Lord ordered in hushed tones that carried throughout the large room as the clapping died away. Everyone did as they were told, all eyes fixed on their Lady. "Today is a special day." he said. "Not only because my daughter will be joining our ranks as second in command-" There was applause here. "But we also have six others joining our noble cause." He motioned to the figures at the front table for them to stand.

Six of my former students stood up to greet their own applause. Millicent Bulstroad, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini. I could practically feel Lucius, Narcissa and Bella's pride as their son and nephew stood.

After the applause died down again, Lord Voldemort continued to speak. "Before the Ordination Ceremony begins, let us eat." And just like Dumbledore would've done, the Dark Lord clapped his hands twice and food appeared before us.

* * *

After about an hour, when everyone had eaten their fill, and my stomach had officially felt like the Giant Squid had decided to move in, I had had time to think over this new problem while Granger, Bella and the Dark Lord talked. What if Granger was really on her father's side? What if her friendships with Potter, the Weasley's, the Headmaster, Lupin, McGonagall were all fake? What if she turned me in and the Order no longer had a spy on their side? This posed a serious problem. If she was on her father's side she had enough information to destroy the Order and kill more than half its members, including me. I shook my head. That couldn't have been possible. She had known of my loyalties for some time now. She had plenty of time to tell her father about my true allegiance. Her friendship with Potter and concern for the Order seemed genuine enough. So, why had she not informed anyone?

My thoughts were jarred from this topic as the Dark Lord clapped his hands again and the remainder of the food disappeared.

There was a puff of smoke, and Lord Voldemort was on the other side of the host table. "Come forward," he ordered the seven candidates.

My seven former students stood and made their way to stand before their Lord, I noticed all but Lady Riddle looked terrified. The Dark Lord made a hand motion, calling for Lucius, Bella and myself. We stood behind him, wands out, ready to do our part in the ritual.

"Hold out your left arm," the ballroom heard him hiss.

They all did as they were told. My eyes would not move from Miss Granger. Her boldness and confidence threw me. I thought her gaze caught mine for a moment, but another look told me I was wrong.

"Do you swear, upon pain of death, that you will hold your Master's secrets as you would your own?" Bella hissed, pointing her wand at Granger's wrist.

Seven voices said together, "I do."

Flames shot out of Bella's wand in a long red and gold strip, wrapping around each wrist and binding them together, so they couldn't move or think twice about their choice. All but one winced in pain.

"Do you swear, upon pain of death, that you will do your Master's will, even at a moment's notice?" I said, pressing my wand against the crook in Miss Granger's elbow.

The seven voice rang together, making the ballroom sound empty. "I do."

Another strip of flame wrapped itself around the seven's elbow, steadying their arms for the next two parts of the ceremony.

"Do you swear, upon pain of death, to keep your loyalty secret from all unless your Master tells you otherwise?" Lucius said, touching the tip of his wand to Miss Granger's forearm.

"I do."

Five out of the seven let out a scream. The green beam of light pierced their skin, shaping itself into the figure of a snake. Granger and Malfoy didn't make a sound, they didn't move.

"And do you swear, upon pain of death, that you will remain loyal to me this day forward?" the Dark Lord growled, his wand against Granger's flesh.

"I do."

Six screamed now, as a silver flash nearly blinded all in the Ballroom, forming itself into the shape of a skull.

Once the ceremony was over, and we could all see clearly again I looked down to see Pansy and Millicent, along with Gregory and Vincent, passed out on the black marble floor. Draco and Blaise were on their knees, cradling their arms, their faces screwed up in pain. Miss Granger was the only one that was still standing. She sneered down at her peers and looked back up at her father her chin raised up proudly.

Without breaking eye contact she kneeled, getting on her hands and knees. Finally dipping her eyes down in respect she took the hem of the Dark Lord's robes in her sure fingers and brought them to her lips.

Applause and cheers broke out throughout the Ballroom, and I had never felt the urge to throw up more ever. Either she was a brilliant actress or she truly was faithful to her new found father. I took another glance at the father and daughter couple as they made their way arm-in-arm to their seat. Granger was smiling at her father as he murmured something in the girls ear. She patted his arm fondly and replied, earning a sneer in return. The Dark Lord's eyes flicked over and his ruby met my onyx. A shiver went down my spine as a quickly retreated my gaze.

My cover was about to be blown, I just knew it.

* * *

**A/N: Teehee. Severus is sweating. I think it'll be good for him. Don't you? :) Next chapter will be up ASAP!**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Order and Death Eaters

**A/N: Chapter three... I think things are about to get interesting...**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Chapter Three - The Order and Death Eaters

It was three hours after the ceremony. An hour after I had received the Dark Mark. The pads of my fingers caressed the Mark softly, the skin still inflamed and blotchy. I didn't know whether to hate it or to love it. It was a part of an order who's philosophy was morally and ethically repugnant to me, and yet, it was a part of my father, whom I loved dearly.

My mind snapped back into the present and I looked around. I couldn't think about that right this moment. I had to act fast now. Snape couldn't leave before I proved myself to him. I had to explain my actions to him before he could tell the Headmaster and Harry of my disloyalty. If the Order got wind of my treachery it would almost be impossible to change their minds again. Snape was my only hope. This reacquired getting away from Father, however, and Snape was already looking restless. We were in the Father's study at present, and we had just left Narcissa Malfoy to see the last of the Death Eaters out of the Slytherin mansion. I would take my chances after the meeting. For now, Father was giving his most faithful Death Eaters orders and the sensitive regulations surrounding me.

"She is my daughter, and therefore if I am not here to answer to, you answer to her. Her word is law. Question her and you question me. Understand?" he said dangerously.

Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Snape and Wormtail bowed to the both of us, accepting my authority. I couldn't help but sneer. Despite the fact I loathed being bowed to and shown superiority in anyway, I had to admit the fact that they were all bowing to me was laughable. Not even twenty-four hours ago they would have called me a Mudblood and hexed me as soon as bow. My eyes darted to meet the black, emotionless gaze of Professor Snape as my mind shifted to the dark Potions Master. He was worried. He was very good at hiding it, but I could see the flicker of uncertainty in his eyes as my eye met his. I raised an eyebrow and his eyes fell to the hem of my robes again. Ironic how things were playing out, especially where Professor Snape was concerned. Was it fear I sensed from the man?

"Also, as I told everyone before they left for the night, my daughter's name had better not make its way into the Prophet. If this does indeed happen, the consequences will be severe," he said his voice low. "Until I see fit, my daughters identity will stay away from the press and the Order. Understood?" There were whispers of assent in the dark room from the four dark wizards and witch.

"Tired, daughter?" Father asked, looking down at me with a small smile in his eyes.

"Yes, father," I replied. "Exhausted."

"The ceremony tends to drain even the sharpest of minds, daughter," he said, giving Mr. Malfoy a purposeful look that made the man nod and retreat from my father's side. "You would like to retire, I trust?"

"Please."

"You know where to go," Father said. "I must speak with Lucius on a matter, then I myself will retire to my library. If you are in need of me, I shall be there," He nodded to the three remaining Death Eaters. "They are here to use as you see fit. Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, father," I said, kissing his cheek before bowing lightly.

Father left, the only Death Eaters around now was Bella, Wormtail and Snape.

"Bella, Wormtail, you may go. You have both had an exhausting night," I said my voice firm and cool. I looked at them with hard, emotionless eyes and they exited quietly.

"My quarters, if you would, Professor," I said giving Snape a hard look before I grabbed his wrist and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You wanted to speak to me, my Lady?" Snape asked iciliy, as we appeared in my privet library, wrenching his arm away from me as if it burned.

I looked at him with annoyance. "Drop the formalities, Professor. You may call me Hermione when we are alone."

Snape raise an eyebrow. "Of course, _Lady_ Hermione," he drawled.

I rolled my eyes. I could tell this was going to be a long night. "Make your move, Snape," I said, waving a hand as I made my way to my favorite armchair in front of the fire and took my seat. "We are alone now, please, speak freely."

He eyed me for a moment, as if sizing me up. Normally I wouldn't have appreciated this, but I would do just about anything to win his trust now. I knew if I won his trust, I would win the whole Order's. Snape had the Headmaster's ear and that was all I needed to gain a foot in the door. Convince Snape that I was loyal, and I knew the Headmaster would have to believe me. I would sit in this library for a week if it meant gaining his trust. I would do anything. Our eyes met in that moment. I willed him to see the truth in my eyes, but Snape's eye were as cold as ice and seemed unresponsive to my silent plea.

Snape had not moved from the doorway, still examining me as if I was a poisonous snake preparing to strike. He crossed the room slowly, our eyes still locked together in a silent battle of will and trust. Finally, he stood in front of me, not even a meter away from my crossed legs. It seemed an eternity before he spoke.

"So, you have turned against your home then, _Lady_?" Snape asked in his usual deep voice, his words piercing me to the core. I glared at him, my hand absently fingering the handle of my wand. "Your friends, your teachers? I'm surprised. Aren't Gryffindor's known for their _loyalty_?" I stiffened, averting my eyes. I would let him talk. I would let his anger and fear towards me come out first, then I would make my move. I knew that his immediate thought would be me blowing his cover, I had to sooth that fear as quickly as possible if we were to get anywhere.

"Did you always plan on using me to inform your _precious _friends about you true colors? Di you not have the nerve to do it yourself?" he asked, his voice dangerously low. "Do you plan to inform your father about my loyalty to the Order? Or would you have me beg as your father would?" I flinched. "Slowly playing with your pray. Making me panic, then tremble and beg?" His eyes bore into mine, searching for the answers I had yet to reveal. "I assure you, you will never get that satisfaction from me, witch. What do you want? Why am I still alive?"

He paused, waiting for me to answer. When I refused to break the silence, he continued, "The Order's secrets will be indulged as soon as possible, I'm sure. If you haven't already. Wiping us all out in one sweep so you won't have to worry about losing your new power."

Anger was bubbling in my chest. There was no truth in these statements, but I had to remain calm. I would have to show him that I was nothing like my father. I would never become him. Not the dark wizard he was now. Never.

"Will you kill the Headmaster?" he hissed. "Or Potter, or maybe Weasley? Perhaps even your former Head of House or myself?"

"I could have killed you all easily before now if I had set my mind to it, Professor!" I snapped. He stared at me with his dark black eyes. "I have had ample opportunities to kill you all, and tell my father what I know, and yet I haven't. Oh, he tried to get me to talk, but I never did." I silenced myself before I could say anything else.

After a long silence, Snape looked around, and sat down in one of the armchairs across from me. I breathed a heavy sigh, wringing my hands with worry. I had to make him understand, and bickering was not helping.

"I have brought you here to explain myself." I said, my voice barely above a whisper. "All I am asking is that you listen. Give me time to show you what my true intentions are."

He shook his head, looking at me. "Explain."

I told him. I told him everything that had happened for the past five years. From how I found out he was my father, from how I met him when he returned, his private lessons that helped me become more powerful in mind and in magic. Everything that I had kept from my closest and dearest friends now poured out of me into the Potions Master in front of me. His features never revealed his feelings as I told him everything my father was planning to do in the future, how I had wanted so desperately to tell the Order of my position, how I was terrified that they wouldn't let me use my relationship with the darkest wizard ever known to help their cause. I willed him to understand that all I had ever wanted to do was help. I wanted peace for the world, not the chaos my father would bring.

I hadn't realized that I had been pacing in front of him as I had told my story. I stopped in front of him, turning to meet his obsidian orbs.

"Professor, you have to believe me," I let my emotion show in my eyes. I kneeled before the dark wizard, ready to beg. I barely noticed him leaning forward, my eyes downcast. "Sir, please believe me."

A breath later I felt the pads of his fingers brush against my chin. He didn't need much pressure to bring my chin up so that my eyes would finally meet his. I understood his meaning, letting my barriers fall. I nodded. I felt him enter my mind. He was gentle, and slow, careful not to touch or prod into a memory he knew he wasn't allowed to see. Knowing I could force him out at any second, I let him see the memories of me and father, how I had figured it out, our meetings, everything. When he was inside my mind, I knew he wouldn't hurt me, or do anything I didn't want him to do. I felt protected and comforted by his mental touch.

When he withdrew what felt like seconds later, he looked at me, his own shields down. "I believe you...Hermione," he said his usual deep voice even lower. "I shall be sure to inform the Headmaster of your true loyalties."

I let out a small sigh of relief and nodded. "Thank you, Professor." The emotions between us were raw due to such a long mental contact. If I hadn't known myself any better, I would have said that tears were trying to break free. I cleared my throat and fought them back.

A small, rare smile flitted across his lips. "I think it time, considering our position, that you call me Severus from now on, Hermione."

"Very well, Severus," I replied, smiling back. I paused, then reached into my robes. "Can you please take this to Harry when you see him?"

Severus held out his hand and I placed the silver, ruby and diamond ring into it. He looked at it with astonishment. "Lily," he said, examining the ring.

"His mother's engagement ring," I said sadly. "Father let me go through the family jewels one day when the mansion was deserted. I found that in a secret cabinet he put things of his victims in. I knew it was his mothers the moment I saw it. Plus the engraving gave me a little hint."

Inside the band, was the engraving, _James and Lily Potter, forever and always. _

"Please give it to him," I said again. "Hopefully he'll believe me when you give it to him. I know he can be thick headed sometimes."

Severus smirked and pocketed the ring. "It will make its way safely to Mr. Potter, I assure you, Hermione."

I nodded my thanks. "How can I reach you, Severus, when I need you?"

He looked at me curiously. "Surely you father taught you how to use the Mark?" he asked.

"Aye, he did. But I don't want to cause you pain. My father has caused you enough already," I said my eyes falling to the floor. I wasn't a fool. I knew that my father and the Headmaster both had monopolized Snape's - Severus's - life since he had left school. Shame coursed through me at the thought of my father burdening him for so long.

He averted his eyes at this. After another short moment, he replied, "There is another method Lucius and I use," he said. "Press your wand tip to your own Mark, then say my name." He did so, saying my name, it was then I felt a warm sensation all over my body, as if someone had poured warm water on my skin. "Do you feel it?" he asked.

I nodded again, still feeling uncomfortable. "Very interesting," I said. "I will contact you tomorrow, if my father doesn't first."

He nodded woodenly. We stood in unison, and I watched him prepare to leave. At the last second I caught his arm.

"Please tell Dumbledore I intend to do everything in my power to end this war for the better. My father will not prevail if I have anything to do with it. The Order has my word."

He looked down at my hand and then into my eyes.

"I know."

He stepped away from me, our eyes never faulting. And then he was gone.

* * *

*****One Week Later*****

* * *

I was just taking a stroll in the garden. That's all I was doing! Minding my own business and I run up on some gang beating! For heaven's sakes, I thought at least Death Eaters my age would have a little more...self control. I laughed at myself. What was I thinking?

I heard cries of pain, at first. Then jeers and thuds. My first thought was someone was attacking the mansion, but when I rounded a bush, wand out, I found out I was very wrong.

Malfoy was on the ground, his nose bloody, his face swollen and purple due to the beating he was receiving from the three brutes. Two others were holding a screaming Parkinson back, as she fought tooth and nail to try to get to Malfoy.

This was my first situation I had to deal with without father, I realized and hesitated. I had to make my decision. Watch like my father would, or come to Malfoy's rescue like the Hermione Granger in my head was screaming? No one had seen me yet, except for Malfoy, and only with one eye. Growling under my breath, I pointed my wand at one of the young Death Eaters who was drawing his foot back to kick Draco square in the jaw.

"Crucio!"

The young Death Eater fell on the ground writhing in pain and agony, scream at the top of his lungs.

"Silencio!" I spat. His screams were silenced.

After a few more seconds I removed the curse. I glared at the young men around me. I recognized their faces faces. Marcus Flint, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson's older brother Hayden...

I walked slowly over to the leader of the group, who was breathing hard on the ground. It was Blaise Zabini. I kicked him hard in the ribs, remembering that this was my duty, that I had to act like Lord Voldemort's daughter. It was not the time nor place to feel sorry for him.

"Does it hurt?" I hissed, standing over him. "I sure hope so. Stand up!" I barked at him. He did so, holding his middle, and silently groaning in pain. I took his chin between my fingers pulling his chin down, making him look at me. "How dare you touch your fellow Death Eater! What has he done to deserve this?" Zabini was silent. "No matter. Punishments are given by either myself, or the Dark Lord. Judgment of your fellows is not your decision. Do you understand, Zabini?" He nodded. I pushed him away from me.

"Let her go," I ordered Crabbe and Goyle. Parkinson fell on her hands and knees with a grunt. "You all better be able to run fast. Father will be here soon," I said looking down at Malfoy. The five males ran.

"Thank you, my Lady," Parkinson said, pressing her forehead to the ground. "Draco and I would be dead if you hadn't have come."

"Please stand up, Parkinson, and help me help Malfoy," I said cooly.

Before I had the chance to even kneel down to check Malfoy's wounds I heard a deep voice behind me. "My Lady, what's going on?"

I turned to face Severus. A growl escaped my throat, and Severus seemed to understand at once. This was not the time for explanations or questions. His robes billowing as only his could he strode immediately to Parkinson's side, helping her to her feet.

"I'm glad I reached you when I did," I said ripping the front of his robes open to see the already purple bruises. Malfoy moaned as I touched a scrape on his chest. "What did you do to piss them off, Malfoy?" I asked, looking down into his glassy grey eyes.

He tried to responded, but began coughing, and that in turned caused him to scream. I clapped a hand over his mouth, forcing him to look at me.

"That won't help you," I said as he whimpered behind my hand. "It'll make it worse. Severus, could you do the honors?"

Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy's chest. The obviously broken ribs healed at once, enabling him to breathe easier. I took over after that, healing his bruises, scrapes and cuts easily.

"What happened, Pansy?" Severus asked while I worked.

I could practically feel Parkinson's pointed look towards me, I stopped my work and looked up at Severus, raising an eyebrow.

"She is your Lady, Pansy," Severus said rolling his eyes and sighing. I smirked and returned to my work. "Trust her."

There was a brief pause. "Draco and I met in the garden, we haven't seen each other in a week so we started talking about Death Eater life, about what our parents were saying about _us,_" Parkinson emphasized. I shook my head. Everyone knew Malfoy and Parkinson had been seeing each other. "It was then they," she nodded towards the bushes where the five Death Eaters had fled, "came out of the bushes, and began attacking us. They said something about getting even with Draco and me, for ruling their lives in their school years."

I looked at Parkinson and smirked. "I don't really blame them, Parkinson. You controlled their lives with little blond wonder here's help for seven straight years. And you didn't help either," I said, turning my eyes on the black ones before me. Fire sparkling in Severus eyes as he glared at me, I smiled inwardly. I had to admit to myself that it was amusing messing with the man, especially now that he couldn't dock points. The tables were turned, now I was in control.

"Continue," I said nodding to Parkinson.

"Not much else happened, my Lady." she said. "They looked as if they were going to take advantage of me, but Draco stepped between us, and they started beating the crap out of him."

I clenched my jaw. If I had it may way, those boys would pay for the events of the day. Taking advantage of a woman was a line that not even father had stepped over since learning he had a daughter. I had made that perfectly clear at least. He had learned that day that his temper was something he had shared with his daughter. Oh yes, father would be informed about this. I would make sure of it.

I returned my gaze to Malfoy, "Anything else I need to heal before you stand?"

"Knee. Broken," he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Ah!" I said pointing my wand at his knee and healing it quickly. "Better?"

Malfoy gasped in relief. "Thank you, my Lady."

I smiled at him. "Severus, could you help him stand?" I asked. Severus did so, and I got up with the help of Parkinson. "You need bed rest, Malfoy. Are you staying here?" he shook his head. "Well, you are now. Severus, take him to Ravenclaw's rooms."

Severus nodded and with a turn of his heel and billow of his cloak they were gone.

I turned to Parkinson. "Would you accompany me, Miss Parkinson?"

"Of course, my Lady," Parkinson said. "But please, call me Pansy."

I nodded. "Take my arm, it will be much simpler. Don't you agree?" Pansy nodded, looking nervous as she took my arm, but with another swish of my robes and a puff of smoke, we were gone.

* * *

"Mmm..." I said pulling away from Pansy. "I have been in these rooms a million times it seems, and they never fail to astound me."

Ravenclaw's rooms were decorated all in different shades of blue. The bed spread was satin and dark blue with gold sheets, the floors were, midnight blue marble with tiny, sparkling stars, as was the ceiling. Three walls were the same dark blue, but the last was stained glass, but in it, with a blue background was a golden raven that moved. It was a beautiful sight.

Hermione spun on her heel as the door to the rooms opened and Severus strode in with Draco limping at his side.

"Make yourself comfortable, Malfoy," Hermione said, waving to the bed, as Severus led the blond to sit. She went to one side of the bed, watching him closely and preforming several diagnostic spells on him. Finding nothing a good days rest wouldn't cure, Hermione pocketed her wand. "I will have the House elves bring you anything you wish. All you have to do is ask."

"Thank you, milady," Draco said awkwardly, shifting down under the covers. I didn't respond to him. Only blinking.

"Father should be here any moment," I said a moment later, making them all look up at me with terrified eyes. "He would have felt my anger, and is probably tracking me down as we speak. Ah, and here he is."

At that very moment the door burst open, and Father strode in, his robes swirling around him.

"What happened?" he asked me, his eyes scanning the scene quickly before him before coming to rest on me again.

"Misters Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Flint and Zabini thought this would be the perfect little idea to settle an old school grudge, Father." Father look at me questioningly. "They, as you can see, beat young Mister Malfoy to a pulp because he tried to protect Miss Parkinson's honor." I raised and eyebrow at my father, his nostrils flared in understanding.

Father hissed under his breath, making the other three in the room shiver. It didn't really bother me. "Well done, Draco." he said, fixing his eyes on the younger wizard. "You are true to your name and your word. You were right to protect Pansy's honor, even if it meant extreme pain." Father's eyes went to Severus, then to me, asking me silently.

"Severus helped me heal Malfoy's injuries, and transported him here. He came upon us after the attackers fled."

Father nodded to Severus. "Thank you for helping my daughter, Severus." He turned back to me. "I will call on you later tonight, daughter. Things have transpired that need our attention."

I bowed slightly. "Of course."

"I have punishments to hand out, daughter. If you will excuse me," And with a puff of smoke, he was gone.

I turned back to Malfoy, Pansy and Severus, who were presently trying to hide their look of terror and revulsion. I found it amusing and yet sad at the same time. It was a shame that I was the only one alive that knew who Tom Riddle was underneath Lord Voldemort's dark exterior.

"I assure you the people that did this will pay, Pansy, Malfoy." I said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you, my Lady," Malfoy choked out.

"Water?" I asked, my worry showing in my voice. He looked rather surprised, but nodded. I waved my wand at his hand and there appeared a glass of water with a straw.

"Drink," I said gently.

After a few minutes of silence, with Draco drinking two glasses of water, Pansy's voice broke it. "You're kinder than I thought you'd be," she blurted out.

"Pansy!" Severus said, his voice sharp.

"Severus." I looked at him, letting him know I had this, then I turned to Pansy. "I haven't been through what my Father has," I said simply. "I have lived a privileged life. My father didn't. There are many things I have had that my Father never did." I paused, looking down at my hands. "My father is powerful because of what life has thrown him, and in turn he has taught me many things, and more training from him is to come. Though, you are right, I am kinder, softer than he." I paused again. "I have yet to experience what must be experienced, to learn my Father's way."

Silence retook the room and I refilled Malfoy's glass.

* * *

"I almost believed you myself," Severus told me. He and I were alone in my quarters, after we had left Malfoy alone to sleep. Pansy had gone to let her parents know she was alright. They would've heard what had happened in the garden, and would be worried for her.

"Believed what?" I asked, leaning back in my chair

"Your little speech about you father," he said.

I smiled, and looked up at the ceiling. "Parts of it were true, that's why you almost believed it," I said. I could feel his eyes upon me, waiting for me to go on. "Actually almost all of it was the truth. I will tell you now that I will not become my father, neither will I learn his way."

"Hmm..." he nodded, steepling his fingers.

I looked over at him. "You have news for me?" I asked.

He turned his head to look at me. "As a matter of fact I do," he said. "I went back to Headquarters last night. They all were going mad, worrying about you. As you know, your father has ordered us not to tell anyone about your true name, until he puts his latest plan into action. Which should be in this coming month. I informed them of where you are, and what your position is..." he shrugged. "You can imagine the ruckus that caused."

I nodded. "I can. Who all were there?"

"The Weasley's minus Percy and Ginny, Potter, Minerva, the Headmaster, Remus, Nymphadora, Mad-Eye and Kingsley." he said, counting them of on his fingers. I winced.

"What happened when you told them?" I asked.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter threatened me and told me to take it back, wands drawn." I moaned. "Molly began weeping into Arthur's shoulder, the twins began yelling something about dragging you back if it cost them their lives. As for the rest of them Remus and Tonks went white, Minerva went into shock, and the Headmaster knew about it."

"What?!" I cried, standing up from my chair. "How?!"

"I don't know," he said. "It's a mystery to me as much as it is to you, Hermione."

I looked at him, my lips pressed together. "Damn that man!" I hissed under my breath. "I could've used his help."

Severus smirked. "He keeps telling me that he wants others to find their own way."

I growled.

"What happened next?" I asked, sitting back down.

The windows to his eyes were cracked slightly, showing sadness. Then he said four words that crushed me. "They don't believe you." I stared at him, not moving, not breathing. "I tried to sway them, but they didn't buy your token." He set Lily's engagement ring in my out stretched hand. "Nor your story. Potter told me he wouldn't believe you unless he saw the truth in your eyes himself. The Headmaster remained silent. Whether he believes you or not, I could not tell you."

I looked away, my breathing irregular. "I shouldn't be surprised." I said, smiling a small smile. "But it still hurts that they would regard me so." There was a long pause, as I thought about how I could win them over.

"A knut for your thoughts, milady?" Severus asked after what seemed like hours.

I looked up at him. "When is the next Order meeting?"

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun! More soon!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Gaining Trust

**A/N: I am so so so sorry that it has taken this long to update. As I have said on my profile, I have family from out of town staying with me for the next couple of weeks, so my time will be spent mostly at work and with them. I will update as much as I can, but as of right now I don't want to commit to updating ever Sunday just to disappoint. But anyway! Here is chapter four of AAO! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four - Gaining Trust

I Apparated in front of Grimmauld, my jaw set, my eyes blank. I tapped the dilapidated door with my wand, and after the usual series of rattling and clicking from the chains and locks the door opened. I growled, sweeping quickly down to the basement kitchen, keeping my footsteps silent, a shadow hot on my heels.

No one noticed my entrance. The meeting had already begun, and all eyes were presently on Tonks. Her hair was Hufflepuff yellow today, her eyes bright green. I rolled my eyes, smirking slightly. What Remus saw in the girl I didn't know.

As soon as Tonks was done reporting on some suspicious new Aurors, Dumbledore, who was sitting at the head of the table, turned his blue eyes to me. He was the only one that had noticed the shadow in the corner.

"I see you have arrived, Severus. Do you have anything to report to us?"

I could tell that my news was most anticipated. All eyes turned to me, the room barely breathed. I tightened my lips. They were always anxious for any news about Hermione. I walked swiftly to Dumbledore's side, passing the Order members without so much as a glance. My attention was solely on the shadow that fell behind me.

"I suppose you would like me to report on our Miss Granger first," I sneered, tracing my lips with my finger. My eyes flicked back to the shadows subtly, watching for movement. "I informed her last Saturday afternoon what you all really thought of her. That you didn't believe her, that you didn't buy her gift or her story of loyalty to the Order, or to her friends. I am here to report, that she did not take your response well. That she didn't like hearing that she was looked down upon because of something that she had no control over."

"She might not have had control over it," Potter interrupted, his green eyes blazing. "But she did have control of whether or not she could tell us, Snape."

I smirked.

"You're right, Harry," said Hermione's voice behind me.

All wands were raised and pointed at her, except for mine and Dumbledore's. The girl smiled, taking two steps forward and placing a hand on my arm.

"I can take it from here, Severus." she said delicately.

I stepped back, watching her. She stood tall in front of the members of the Order, not giving their wand tips a second glance. The girl had changed. She was no longer the little mouse that I knew in her years at Hogwarts. She was now a strong woman. A Gryffindor though and through.

"What the fuck, Snape?" Potter spat, standing, his wand still raised. "How could you let her follow you?"

The voices of the Order swelled around the kitchen. Dumbledore raised his hand.

"It does not matter now how she came to be here," Dumbledore said calmly, but dangerously. "She is here. Let her speak."

Hermione looked to the Headmaster who smiled at her, and waved for her to go on. Hermione turned, her eyes falling on Potter again.

"You're right, Harry, I did have choice whether or not to tell you all what was really going on. But do you honestly think, if I had a choice of who my Father would be, that I would have chosen the most cruel, evil, powerful wizard known to man?" she asked, laying her hand on the scrubbed table top. "Do you really think I would have chosen Lord Voldemort? Do you?" Hermione let the silence stretch, until she herself could not stand it. "No. If I had had my way I probably would have chosen Mr. Weasley for a father," I stole a look at Arthur, he looked surprised. "A wizard with morals, and integrity. Not the monster that calls me daughter. And yet you judge me. As if you had never known me."

"That's because we don't know you." Potter's quiet voice said across from Hermione. Hermione didn't responded, only eying him mutely. "We don't know you, Lady Hermione Riddle. We know the made up, Hermione Granger. Miss Perfect, never does anything wrong. We never knew that you were hiding the real you, spawn of a killing machine."

I winced as Potter said this. My eyes went to Hermione, my wand out now. She wouldn't blow this if I could help it, but the look in her eyes was one I had never seen before. I could haveve sworn I had seen a flash of her Father's anger, but it was gone before I could look closer. The next thing I knew, Hermione was on the other side of the table, violently pulling Potter from the tabe and throwing him against the wall, pressing her wand into his throat.

"Hermione, don't!" I warned, by her side in the blink of an eye. I gave the other panicking Order members a don't-you-dare-even-think-about-it look, before I focusing my attention on the young woman, grabbing the back of her robes.

"Use your head, Harry, and think," Hermione hissed in Potter's ear. "Has it never corssed your mind since you found out about my father that I have had the chance to kill you, thousands of times? What about Ron? Ginny? Remus? Severus? Hell, I could have killed the Headmaster himself and made it look like an accident, in all of this time. I had thousands of chances to kill any of you. By my will or my father's. Did I touch any of you? No. I did not," she said her amber eyes not leaving Potter's bright green ones. "As for you not knowing me, Harry. You have known me. All of you have, I just hid the part of me that I was most ashamed of, most afraid for you all to know. You see, I knew you all would react like this. 'Oh, she's Lord Voldemort's daughter, she must be hiding her love for the Dark Arts. She's too dangerous.' I hoped I was wrong, but I wasn't. Some friends you all have turned out to be. Hell, Professor Severus Snape has helped me during the past few weeks more than any of you have put together. And wasn't he the one who hated the 'Insufferable Know-It-All'?"

I averted my eyes, bowing my head. My fingers loosened and I let my hand fall from her. I was ashamed for treating Hermione so, even if it had been my orders. I had never given her credit for her talents and I deeply regretted doing so.

Hermione pushed Potter away from her, and he slid down the wall, doe eyed. She rounded on the Order, her eyes still flashing.

"Another reason I told none of you of my father, was because I was afraid you wouldn't let me use this opportunity to spy for you. Then of course, because if you all had kept me from him, he would have killed you all one by one until he had me back," she said, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. "I was trying to protect you all, for Merlin's sake! I wasn't hiding the truth to be spiteful, or to betray you. I was did it because I care for you all. Because I love you all, and I wanted you to be safe for as long as possible."

No one was looking at her now. We all were ashamed. I was the only one who dared look up at her. The strong daughter of the Dark Lord from a moment ago was gone. In her place stood Hermione Granger, Know-It-All, Gryffindor Princess. Her bottom lip trembled, watching the Order members avert their eyes.

"Now do you trust me?" she whispered.

She was closest to me, and our eyes met as she spoke. They were open to me, her emotions showing through, they were sad and full of pain. I reached out to touch her arm. Very rarely did I try to comfort anyone, but if anyone deserved it I knew it had to be her. She had to keep this secret from even her best friends just to keep them safe for all this time. She deserved all of the Orders respect and gratitude. My fingers brushed the soft fabric of her robes.

"I do," I said simply, hoping only she could hear. I don't know what made me say it. The only person I had ever trusted fully was Dumbledore, and here I was telling this young woman I trusted her. For some reason I knew it was true, and that I really did trust her. I trusted her actions, her talent, her word. I saw the truth in her eyes.

"I do," said Dumbledore's old, tired voice behind me.

"I do," said Potter's hoarse voice from the floor.

The others followed our lead, and I could have sworn that I saw a single tear trace Hermione's cheek.

* * *

"Severus said you knew all along who my biological father was," Hermione said to Dumbledore after ten minutes of crying and embracing.

The room went quiet.

"Yeah," said Ron Weasley, curiously. "You did. How did you, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore sat heavily down in his chair, sighing. "I knew, because her mother told me."

Hermione didn't move, she didn't flinch, she didn't even blink. She just continued to stare at the Headmaster. I stood between the two, watching them closely. The room was silent.

"My mother?" Hermione whispered. It was a question. She didn't know who her mother was?

"Your father didn't tell you, did he?" Dumbledore asked his eyes fixed on the table. "Who she is?"

"No," Hermione replied, gripping the edge of the table until her knuckles turned white. "He has failed to mention my mother's name to me."

"I cannot say her name, for she made me swear I would tell no one," Hermione growled. The corner's of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. "Only your father can tell you who your mother is, Hermione. But when your mother came to me saying that she was pregnant with you, the Dark Lord's daughter, she wanted me to find you a home safe away from your father, I had to help her. It was my duty. I found you a home with some Muggles. I knew your father wouldn't look for you in the Muggle world if he found out about you at all, but it was too late. I was too late. I hadn't acted quickly enough.

"He did find out about you," Dumbledore raised his eyes to meet Hermione's. "I had miss calculated. I had forgotten about some of the most sacred magic. I was careless, I didn't think everything through." Dumbledore paused. The Order waited with baited breath. "Hermione, you read a text in your second year. Do you remember what it said?"

Hermione nodded, grasping my right forearm with support. "That's how I figured it out. When his memory came back to Hogwarts, it felt like I had been starving for something my entire life. I felt like I was going insane."

"The night when Harry's parents were killed, he was looking for you. He thought Lily and James would know where you were. When they didn't reveal your whereabouts he killed them, and turned his wand on Harry." Hermione's grip tightened on my arm. "We all know the rest of the story," Dumbledore said solemnly.

"How about later?" Hermione asked. "When he returned? You must have been worried that I would return to him."

"It was inevitable that you would return to him. I couldn't stop that. All I could do was hope that your faith and your love for your friends and your teacher's would hold true and you would hold fast in what you believed."

Hermione banged her fist against the table, making the rest of the Order jump. "I didn't know what to believe in those times, Headmaster!" she said. "I was lost. Loyalty to my blood? Or loyalty to the people that have loved me since my first day of school? I was lost for years! And sometimes I still am. Do you think it's easy to betray your father? Even if he is a monster?"

Dumbledore was silent for a long moment. By this time I could not feel my fingers.

"No," the Headmaster said grimly. "I can't even imagine what you had to go through in those times, Hermione, and the times you will have to face in the future. But what would you have had me do? If I had forbidden you to go to your father every summer and every Saturday during the school year you would have hated me for causing you and your father pain and would have done your best to return to your father. In turn, you being desperate, and not returning to to him would have made your father extremely angry, and he would have attacked the school to get to you, causing hundreds of deaths."

"You could have given me some support, damn it!" Hermione said her eyes blazing. "When I needed you, you turned your back-"

"Hermione..." I whispered so only she could hear.

She silenced herself.

"You didn't have the necessary skills to hide the knowledge of me helping you. So I waited for your father to teach them to you first."

"And yet you still didn't help me," Hermione said, her voice low. "I've been skilled enough to hide anything from my father for a whole year."

"And how was I supposed to know that? You never gave me or your friends a sign."

Hermione gritted her teeth. "You're the most powerful wizard known to man, you tell me."

I couldn't help but smirk.

"I apologize, Hermione," Dumbledore said, his eyes sad. He could say nothing more.

* * *

The meeting ended shortly after that when Hermione and I felt the sharp burst of pain of the Dark Mark sear on our arms.

"I apologize, Headmaster," she said, glancing over at me. "My father summons us."

"Of course," Dumbledore replied. "It is your duty to return to him. Go."

After a quick good-bye and a peck on the cheek from Molly to each of us, we were gone. We appeared in the Grand Ballroom at the Dark Lord's feet. I kissed the hem of his robes; Hermione only pressed her forehead against the floor. She was the only one not required to kiss the hem of the Dark Lord's robes, for she was the Dark Lord's daughter.

"Lady, Severus, you are required at the present time," the Dark Lord growled.

I stood up, looking around. Narcissa lay before the Dark Lord, shaking and coughing up blood. I stared at her. What had she done to deserve such treatment?

"Back off, Lucius," I heard Hermione hiss, I looked around. Hermione was glaring at Lucius in warning, her wand was out, her other hand pressed against the older wizards chest. The blonde did so, his eyes glued to his wife on the floor.

Hermione and I exchanged looks.

"What's happened, Father?" she asked.

Lord Voldemort sneered down at Narcissa or what he could of her, because Hermione stood between her father and the wounded woman.

"She let slip that I have a daughter to a reporter," Voldemort spat. "Rita Skeeter, no less."

Hermione's face turned stony, as she turned from her father to the woman before her. She glanced at me, her eyes darker than usual.

I don't usually pray. I'm not a religious man, but now I found myself praying to a God I didn't even know existed, _Please let her keep her head. Please let her keep her father from killing Narcissa. Please let her know how to handle this._

"I see..." she said her voice soft. "Why, father?"

"Would you like to explain this part of the story, Lucius?" the Dark Lord asked his voice like poison.

All eyes turned to Lucius. I watched Hermione's hand dig into Lucius' shirt, pulling him closer.

"Go on?" she said. I could practically see her amber eyes burn through Lucius' grey ones.

"She got drunk at a dinner party at the Ministers," Lucius said in a strangled whisper. "I was trying to leave and get her out, but the Minister had something to tell me and he pulled me aside, giving Rita Skeeter the chance to corner my wife."

I saw the flicker of the lie in Lucius' eyes, but that was only after Hermione said, "I can handle this, Father." Her voice deadly. The Dark Lord nodded.

The next thing I knew Lucius was being pressed against the Head table.

"What _else _did she say?" Hermione demanded_. _Lucius choked his hands around his own throat. "Answer the fucking question!" she said, her eyes blazing, pointing her wand at Lucius as he was blasted back towards his wife.

"I can easily break into your mind and get the information I need, Lucius," Hermione said, coming closer to the man trembling before her. "But somehow I know, that's not what I need to do to teach you this particular lesson."

Bella, who I had only just noticed, fell in place between me and the Dark Lord. She took my elbow, pressing it into a tight grip. I could feel her worry for her sister and brother-in-law through our brief connection.

"Severus," I turned to my Lord. "Help your Lady."

I nodded, moving to stand behind Hermione. She looked at me, and let me see the horror of what she was doing in her eyes. She was just as scared as Lucius and Narcissa, if not more. _Damn. _I thought.

She turned her back to Lucius, her father's anger raging in her eyes. She pointed her wand at Narcissa.

"Crucio!"

I blinked, watching as Narcissa screamed and writhed in pain. Lucius' shouts echoed throughout the enormous Ballroom, begging his Lady to stop. Hermione lashed out, kicking Lucius in the nose and silencing him.

"Tell me," she hissed her nose three inches from Lucius'. "Tell me, or you will watch your wife die before you. And trust me, Lucius, I will make sure it's a slow and painful one."

Lucius remained silent.

Hermione raised her wand again to a sobbing Narcissa.

"No. Please! Lucius, please," Narcissa begged. "Please, just tell her. Please!"

"Crucio!"

Narcissa began screaming at the top of her lungs.

Lucius lunged for Hermione. She didn't have time to respond, she was focused on Narcissa. The Dark Lord had his wand drawn; ready to defend his daughter, but neither was he quick enough.

"Lucius! NO!" Bella shouted behind me.

Lucius was thrown backward by the force of my spell. There was a muffled cry from him, and another scream from Narcissa before Hermione used the counter curse upon her.

I don't know what came over me. I was upon Lucius in a heartbeat, grabbing the front of his robes and pulling him closer, so I could whisper in his ear.

"Never, ever, touch her," I growled to one of my closest, oldest friends. "If you ever try again, I will kill you. Do you understand?"

"Severus," Hermione's voice was soft now. My eyes met hers.

With a flick of my wand Lucius was blasted back towards Hermione. She stepped aside and he fell before the Dark Lord.

"Father!" Hermione said, putting out her hand. Voldemort looked up, his scarlet eyes blazing with an anger not even I had seen. "I'll handle him."

The Dark Lord smirked, pocketing his wand.

Hermione came forward putting the toe of her boot under the groaning man and flipped him onto his back.

"Tell me, Lucius," she said, her voice sweet, but her eyes deadly. "Who is the child of our Lord?"

"You, my Lady." He said hoarsely. "You."

"Correct," she said, bending over and placing her delicate hand on his now bare chest. "And who is favored in this case by our Lord?"

"You, my Lady," he said through gritted teeth.

"Right again, Lucius." she said, her voice low. "So, doesn't this mean that I will be able to do whatever I want with you and your wife?"

"Yes, my Lady."

I saw the sick smile on the Dark Lord's face as blood began to spill under each finger that touched Lucius' skin. He screamed, writhing underneath his Lady.

I stood between Hermione and Narcissa who was screaming again in vain as she watched her husband being tortured.

"Lucius please tell her! Please!" she screamed.

"She told her your name, my Lady," Lucius gasped.

Hermione stopped, pulling her hand away. I could see her stiffen, and her fists clenched.

"Father!" Hermione shouted, but it was too late.

The Dark Lord was upon Lucius before any of us could react. Lucius screamed, blood coming from his mouth as he began twitching on the floor, his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

"Father! Stop!" Hermione cried. "You're going to kill him!" She pulled the Dark Lord back and pushed her way past to check Lucius' pulse.

"Get him out of my sight!" Voldemort shrieked, blasting a piece of marble off of one of the pillars. "And Severus!"

"Master?"

"Help your Lady take care of this filth."

"Yes, Master." I said bowing.

"Bella, come with me."

And with that, the two were gone.

* * *

**A/N: Ohhh! Things are starting to get interesting. And it looks like Severus is learning Hermione isn't the annoying little know-it-all he originally thought she was. Hmmm...**


	6. Chapter 5 - The Malfoy's

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait, guys. My family has honestly taken over my life! It's been crazy around here. Please be patient with me and I promise that once they leave I will be back to my old schedule. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

Chapter Five - The Malfoy's

"Get Draco," I ordered Severus, barely giving him a glance as he finished getting Lucius and Narcissa comfortable in the bed.

I had decided to move them to the Ravenclaw room for now. It would be dangerous moving Lucius anywhere farther than that now. The wizard was badly injured, and wouldn't have survived an Apparition. He would have to stay at the Manor for now under my care. Generally I wouldn't have thought this wise, due to my fathers rage. But if I stayed close by I could easily counter it and protect the Malfoy's. The Malfoy's were an important part of the work here and were predictable. If father killed them there was no telling who would replace them, and then I wouled have to build trust all over. It was just easier to keep them alive. It made my life simpler, and to be honest I wished no harm upon them, no matter their alliance.

Severus shot me a look and disappeared, closing the door behind him. I turned back to Narcissa, my eyes colder than I would have liked to admit. She was trembling, her eyes wide with terror. I reached out to touch her and she flinched away from me. I sighed inwardly and withdrew my hand slowly so as not to startle her again.

"Relax, Narcissa, I will not hurt you," I said, trying to not seem overly worried or warm, thought I had a feeling I was failing. "I will let Severus tend you when he returns while I treat your husband."

"Please, my Lady, please..." she begged, choking and gasping.

I only gazed disinterestedly into her pleading eyes, trying to ignore her pain. I was Lady Riddle. The Dark Lord's daughter. I had to show now mercy. No sympathy. I only waved my wand and checked Lucius and Narcissa's vitals, trying to ignore the quiet whimpering from Lucius and the not so subtle weeping of Narcissa.

The door banged open a few seconds later, Draco and Severus came rushing in. Draco's eyes were wide with shock as they fell on his parents.

"Mother!" Draco's cried. "Father!"

"Draco, don't touch her," Severus growled pulling the younger man back by the scruff of the neck and jerking him back. "Wait."

"Severus, tend to Narcissa if you please," I said, brushing past the two men and going to Lucius' side. "Draco, stay out of Severus's way while I revive you father."

"My Lady-"

"Narcissa, for the last time, I am here to help you and your husband. Now if you could please be silent," I snapped, throwing a silencio at the older witch. "Let's see what we can do, shall we."

I looked down at the man that I had tortured. Blood was dripping down his chin, and oozing from his nose and hairline. I could tell that he had a few broken ribs from his shallow breathing and there were red and purple marks blossoming around his throat and jaw line. It made me sick. I had done this to a human being. Bile began to rise in my throat but I suppressed it, swallowing it down hard. I had to keep myself together or risk breaking my cover, and we couldn't have that.

"What happened?" Draco asked in a hushed voice, the panic evident in his pale features. "Severus, why are they like this?"

"Draco, I asked Severus to summon you, I can have him throw you out just as easily. Now please, do us a favor and shut it," I snapped again, pulling out my wand and waving it over Lucius in large strokes. "Just sit." I pointed to an armchair without even looking and heard the wizard sit without complaint.

I opened one of Lucius's eye and watched the pupil closely. Good, it adjusted to the light quite nicely. Turning my focus to his mouth and opening it, I quickly draining the blood that pooled inside, making it easier for him to breathe. Then I quickly healing his nose and cleaning the blood from his face. Placing my wand on the bedside table I placed one hand underneath his neck and with the other pulled back his hair, checking to see if any damage and been done to his skull. My hand came away bloody.

"Damn."

"My Lady!" Severus cried harshly.

I looked down. Lucius was seizing before me, his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

"Severus!"

Severus was next to me in a flash, his wand pressed against Lucius' chest, my fingers pressed against his temples.

"Uh-uh," I growled. "You're not going just yet, my friend."

I closed my eyes, focusing on the mind before me, trying to calm it, to heal it. I gritted my teeth as he struggled beneath my touch.

_Lucius, _I said to his mind. _Don't slip from me now, I promise I will help you return my father's favor for you. Come now, damn it! _

If I could just repair his mind enough to get him stable. Memories swam before me in a blur. Chaotic, and jumbled. The colors were vivid and blinding, the noise was deafening. It felt as if my head would be split in two from all the new information that coursed through me.

I gasped, being thrust backward out of Lucius' mind by some other force. It was rough but not unkind. It took a moment for me to focus on the blue room before me, and the black eyes that surveyed me with honest worry.

"What the fuck?!"

"Hermione!" Severus hissed in my ear so the others couldn't hear. "His mind is unstable, it wasn't safe to leave you there."

"Right. Yeah, unsafe." I looked down. "Oh, Merlin."

Lucius' pulse was through the roof, his breathing short.

"Shit!"

I grabbed my wand again and pressed my hand against his bare chest. Waving my wand, muttering an ancient language under my breath, I closed my eyes. I would not lose him. I would do anything in my power. A man would not die because of me. This magic might be a little drastic than the circumstances aloud, but I was will to do everything I could. A blinding silver flash past between us. I wasn't expecting something as dramatic, but I supposed it would do. The next thing I knew I was falling backward into Severus, who caught me easily.

"Forgive me, Severus," I murmured hoarsely, feeling the fatigue already beginning to set in from copious use of magic I had just used. I had forgotten how much energy it took to use ancient magic.

"No problem, my Lady," Severus said softy, standing me back on my feet and helping me steady myself. He had grabbed my upper arms tightly, and didn't relinquish them until he knew I wouldn't fall. I waved him away but I could still feel him hovering behind me.

I grunted, trying to focus my swimming vision on the blond wizard before me. Lucius's eyes were open, clear and alert, looking at me with a mixture of fear and concern.

"Ah, Lucius, I see you survived that little ordeal as well. Very good," I said my words soft as I blinked back the urge to lean back into the man behind me and fall asleep. "Severus, if you please."

I waved a hand to the two Malfoy's, Severus nodded.

Severus healed the rest of Lucius and Narcissa's wounds with my "direction" and quickly went back to help me as I began to sway in place.

"I'm sure you have guessed by the injuries that your parents were disobedient, Draco," I said cooly, as Severus sat me down in a stuffed blue armchair, and moved to stand behind me, draping his arm across the back lazily. Draco nodded, the chair her occupied sat directly across from me, so I watched at the blond practically vibrated with fear in his seat. "Do you know why?"

Draco shook his head. "I am afraid I do not, my Lady," he said truthfully. "Why?"

"Your mother, at a dinner party our dear Minister was holding, decided to tell a certain, Rita Skeeter, of my existence." Draco sucked in a shuddering breath. "You can see why my father and I were not pleased, Draco." I paused. "Normally I wouldn't say this, due to my own position, Draco, however... I think I will make you and your family an exception."

I saw Severus shift out of the corner of my eye. He had gone subtly more rigid than normal. I could practically feel the waves of warning crashing into me from the man.

"Severus, would you happen to have a pepper-up on you?" I asked trying to turn his attention off his panic and onto something helpful. This time I heard him grind his teeth.

"Of course, my Lady," Severus pulled out a small vial from the depths of his robes, uncorked it and handed it over to me.

I swallowed it down in one gulp, and handed Severus back the vial, warmth flooding my limbs and the fog around my vision dissipating. I sighed inwardly as my legs quit shaking. It was a relief. I hated to seem vulnerable in front of anyone especially here. I straightened, lifting my chin as I looked at Draco again.

"As I was saying," I continued. "Your family is one of my father and I's favorites, and I would like to keep it that way. I want to see you all stay in your rank, and I will do all in my power to do so. Despite the fact your parents have displeased my father and I, I have not lost sight of your importance. As a matter of fact I have taken a liking to you Draco. This is why I stepped in and punished your father myself. The Dark Lord would have given Lucius, and Narcissa much harsher punishments if I hadn't have taken his place. Would you agree?"

"Yes, my Lady," they said in unison.

"So, tread lightly now, but know I have your backs," I said feeling much better. "Severus, I need to speak with my father alone, stay here and continue to watch Lucius and Narcissa, I will send for you later."

"Yes, my lady," Severus said bowing.

And with that, I swept out of the room.

* * *

Following Father's aura, I walked through the balmy garden, enjoying the night air. The garden was beautiful at night, the soft scent of roses, iris's and other flowers and herbs filled the air, the plants casting patchy shadows along the path, making it a perfect place to go and not be seen. I smiled at the sound of bull frogs croaking in the nearby pound.

I found him pacing ahead of me, he seemed agitated. However, he always seemed agitated when he was thinking.

"Daughter," Lord Voldemort greeted as I came even with him, acknowledging me at last. "Did you handle Lucius and Narcissa?"

"Yes, I did. I left Severus to tend them."

"You did well with them, daughter," he said. I could tell there was a flicker of pride in his eye. Yes, I wanted to please my father but not like this. It disgusted me that this is what I had to do to make him proud.

"Did I father?" I asked, letting a small smile cross my face. "I'm glad to have pleased you."

"Did you think I wouldn't be pleased?"

"Not at all, father."

There was a pause.

"You were wondering how to deal with my name being known to the Ministry," I stated after watching him for some time.

"Aye," he said.

"What will we do?" I asked. Father looked down at me, his eyes clouded. "The Headmaster will know by now, of course." His eyes flashed, father looked away.

Another long pause descended upon father and daughter. I sat down on a stone bench, watching him pace, but not really.

"Father?" Father grunted, continuing to pace. "May I make a suggestion?" Father waved his hand signaling for me to go on. "Could I go to the Ministry and introduce myself?" Father spun around, looking at me with alarm. "Not without guards of course."

"Go on."

I explained to him my plan. It was quick, simple, and to the point, but potentially very dangerous. The point of it was that I was to prove I was almost if not as powerful as my father. Father smiled when I had finished, nodding in approval.

"I like this plan of yours, daughter," he said, looking up at the stars, stroking his chin. "In fact, I will agree to it. Will you go tomorrow?"

"If you wish it, father," I said. I was alarmed at his haste. I must inform the Order before the plan took place. They needed to be prepared if anything went wrong.

"Very well, tomorrow, then. Around five when all the worker's are getting off work. What say you?"

I smiled, standing. "Aye."

He nodded approvingly. "Who will you take with you?"

"How many do you require me to bring?"

"Four, I think," he replied, pacing again. "Not too many. To many will overwhelm Fudge's miniscule brain."

I thought a moment, coming to my conclusion quickly. "Severus, Draco, Lucius and Pansy. They're identities hidden of course."

"Of course."

I waited for him to say more, but when he didn't I started to make my way back to the manor, leaving him to think.

"Hermione."

I turned. "Yes, father?"

"As you know, I have my companions," he began.

"Lucius, Bella and Wormtail." He nodded.

"It is only right that you choose your own. Especially since you are Lady Riddle." he said, looking at me with his usual intense gaze.

I paused. "May I lay on it, father? Give it some thought?" I asked.

"Of course."

I smiled, coming up to him and kissing his cheek. "Thank you, father."

With a puff of smoke, I was gone.

* * *

**A/N: A short one, I know. I'm sorry! This is basically a filler chapter, but things get interesting in the next one, I promise. :) **

**If you like AAO go check out my other fic: When Darkness Consumes. If you haven't already.**


End file.
